Callisto can change too
by Kianah
Summary: Callisto is injured, a stranger comes to help her. See what that does to Callisto! Please R&R Story now complete
1. Wounded

**First you must know I don't own any of the Xena warior princess characters!**

**This is my first Xena fic. It's based on Callisto but Xena and all the others will show as well.**

Chapter one, wounded.****

Callisto tried to move, she couldn't. Her entire body hurt. What happened? The last thing she could remember was that explosion. She was in a village. Her men were there too. They were robbing and destroying anything in their path, she could feel adrenaline rise when she thought of it again. The screaming of the woman and children, the blood that was shed with every man in her way. It went all so good and then suddenly explosions sounded. They came from all over the village, her men were falling one by one and she saw it happen with her own eyes. ****

Finally she took the will to look over her body. She was shocked at what she saw. One of those explosions had hit her as well. A large piece of flesh was gashed from her left side. The wound was still seeping blood. Also both of her legs were bleeding, her flesh still smoking from the explosion. The injuries were deadly, but there was no pain. No pain in her legs or side, only in her head, a killing pain in her head.****

Fine then, her end has come. She was willing to accept it. She turned on her back and closed her eyes and waited. Waiting for Hades to come in her sight, he will come to punish her because she hasn't been a good girl. Even so she would not fear him, fear is for weaklings, weaklings like Xena. No Callisto will no sink that low. ****

"Foolish woman."****

That was a voice, was she finally going to Hades? But it was a female voice, Hades never let's women do his work. Strange maybe she was just hearing things.****

"I should leave you here to die."****

There was that voice again, maybe it wasn't her imagination, maybe it was real. Her eyes opened and fell upon a black haired woman. Her hair tied in a braid, hanging over her shoulder. Eyes colored as blue as the sea, but they were burning with hatred and sadness. Callisto looked at her outfit. It was made of leather, strong leather. A warriors outfit no doubt about it. And the sword that was resting on her back proved it. Callisto looked the woman in her eyes again. Now they were calm and confident. This woman probably would want to end her life a little bit sooner.****

"Go ahead, kill me…"****

She hardly managed to speak out the words. As soon as they were said blood spat from her mouth.****

The woman eyed her, not sure what to do. Callisto could see the doubts in her actions. However the woman's next actions were unexpected. She reached for Callisto and hauled her over the shoulder. More blood spat out of her mouth and suddenly she felt the enormous pain in her legs. Callisto screamed out in pain, pain caused by the woman when she was hauled upwards. Now she was resting on the woman's shoulder. And her eyes fell upon the village. The village had turned into a complete bloodbath. Body parts were spread through out the entire village. None of the twenty men she had brought with her had survived and neither had the villagers. She was the only survivor.****

But soon she too was to die as well. Not a mortal being can survive these injuries. Then why was the woman helping her. She didn't want to be helped, she wanted to die.****

"Let me go," Callisto said croaky "before you'll regret it."****

She could hear the woman shrug, and completely ignoring the threat. The woman walked towards her horse, with every step she took, the pain increased. She couldn't stay awake anymore and soon the world faded black. ****

===****

A small boy was in her sight when she woke up. He had black hair and blue eyes, just like the woman who had took her from the village. He was smiling at her and started to talk.****

"Hello, my name is Dent."****

Callisto hissed at him, she scared him and he hurried out of the room. He was calling for his mother.****

Then her eyes shot open and she jumped up. Her hands moved over her side, nothing there. She looked at her legs, clean…not a single scratch. How was that possible? just a few hours ago there were injuries, lethal injuries. But she was very much alive, no doubt about that.****

Footsteps were nearing and when she glanced up the woman stood in the door opening, right beside her was Dent. It was clear to Callisto this boy is her son. But what had the woman done to her, why are all her injuries gone.****

"Who are you?" Callisto demanded.****

The woman tapped her son on his back and motioned him to leave. The boy applied and left the room. The woman closed the door and took a few paces closer to Callisto. The sword was still on her back, she wasn't taking any chances with Callisto.****

"My name is Camilla."****

Callisto looked angry at her. Camilla stayed calm and confident, she knows who she'd brought in her house, a murderer, a vicious killer. She was risking her and her son's life, but why.****

"What did you do to me?" Callisto sounded even more demanding.****

"You're wounds are healed, I didn't do anything to you." ****

"I'm not stupid off course my wounds are healed, what I want to know is why and how you did it."****

"It's needless to let a person die while the person can still be saved, no matter who it is." Camilla paused "I have the ability to heal and used it to safe you're life."****

Callisto frowned, healing abilities? She'd heard stories about that before but never believed in it, until today. This woman might be too valuable to kill, she could come in handy. Wounded men can be recovered quickly, a powerful weapon against her enemies. First things first, she had to go back to her camp.****

"I didn't ask you for anything, now I want to leave." ****

Callisto pushed Camilla aside and walked outside the room to a door that had to lead to open air.****

"You can't go anywhere it is…"****

Callisto refused to listen to her and opened the door. After only a single step Callisto already stopped. The were mountains everywhere. Right now it was snowing terribly and at the look of the thick pack of snow in front of her it must have been snowing for over two days.****

"The winter has started." Camilla had come to Callisto. "In the winter the roads are unable to travel. You have to stay here until spring." ****

For a moment Callisto was speechless. She placed all the puzzle pieces together. Camilla had done this on purpose, it must be. It gave Callisto reasons to kill her and for a split second she was about too. But it had no use to kill her, she knew how to survive in a place like this, with this weather. Callisto's life is once again in Camilla's hands. ****

One thing was still troubling her, it was still weeks before winter when she attacked the village.****

"How long have I been here?"****

"A full month already." The woman answered.****

**So this is the start of my first Xena fic. Hope you liked it, please Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Feelings and blood

**musicmaker, Hi there, thnx for the review I'm glad you like it. Me too are a fan of Callisto, she can be so cruel, but I'd love to show what happens if she changes. I can promise you one thing, Callisto will not die in this fic, but I'm not telling ya anymore;)**

**Athyna, Yay for me, wow thnx a lot. I'm glad you liked it, and trust me it's only getting better.**

**Now enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter two, Feelings and blood.

That annoying boy had been staring at her the entire day. Good for him his mother had her eyes at him like a hawk. Camilla definitely doesn't trust Callisto, and she shouldn't because with the best chance she can get the boy would be in trouble. How on earth was Callisto going to make it through without killing this family. Wait a second, where's the father.

She guessed the father is dead, or else he would have made sure to be back home before winter. A good choice from Camilla to live in the mountains. Not many people come around here. A safe place for her son to grow up in peace. No this woman was certainly not stupid. She knew what she was doing, well maybe it was stupid of her to rescue Callisto, but at least she has guts.

Camilla finished cooking and placed a cup with soup in front of Callisto. Callisto had to admit it smelled much better then what her cook makes. She looked next to her and saw Dent slurping the cup empty as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Dent, mind you're manners."

Looks like his mother noticed as well. Callisto looked at her.

"Where's his father?" she finally decided to ask.

"Dead." Camilla's reply sounded cold, it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. So it pained Camilla to talk about him, ha this could be fun.

"What happened, did he jump down the mountain after an argument?" a false shrug finished the question.

Camilla looked up, eyes stone cold. Callisto had made her angry, just as she wanted. But then Camilla answered.

"No," she said and continued eating her soup. "You're men killed him back in the village."

Callisto froze, she didn't believe her, it was a lie to confuse her. "Don't try to fool me dear, you don't want to do that."

"I'm not fooling you, it is the truth."

Now Camilla really was making her angry, maybe a warning would bring some sense in her head. Callisto let her eyes fall on Dent and formed a wick smile, Camilla had noticed this.

"If you hurt him, I'll make sure you're appointment with Hades was delayed instead of canceled."

Callisto refused to listen to her and lunged at Dent. Dent let out a terrifying shriek, eyes filling with tears as Callisto came at him fast. She never made it. Camilla was a split second faster. She had jumped over the table and fell on Callisto, the women landed hard on the floor.

Dent hurried to his room, Callisto could hear him cry but all her attention went to Camilla, she was still on top of her but there was also a knife in her hand and it pressed hard against Callisto's throat. Was it luck or was she really that fast, that good? Callisto hadn't even seen her coming.

"There was no need to do that Callisto, what I just told you was the truth and even if it wasn't, you didn't have to make a point."

Callisto started laughing, realizing Camilla hadn't lied to her at all. Then Camilla stood back up, giving Callisto space to get back on her feet as well.

"And if you would want to make a point again, don't ever use my son for it. If you do, you're end on this world is very slowly and painful."

Still Callisto kept laughing. Her eyes locked on a cold stare from Camilla.

"Really, if I'm such trouble you shouldn't have saved me."

Then Callisto went to the guest room, the room she was forced to spend the winter in.

* * *

**Next morning.**

"You bitch, what did you do to him!"

Before she could even realize it Camilla had grabbed Callisto by her throat and yanked her from the bed. The nearest wall was used as landing platform, followed by a knife being yanked in her body, right under her left collarbone.

Callisto flinched and smashed her fist hard against Camilla's temple. The world span for a moment but she recovered quickly. Before Callisto could do more that knife was pressed at her throat again.

"Where's Dent, what did you do to him?" Camilla's eyes were full of confusion and hatred.

"I didn't do anything with him." Callisto answered dryly.

Camilla pressed harder "Not good enough, not even close I'm afraid." She started to make a small cut at Callisto's throat, forcing her to talk or else she would die.

"Not good enough?" Callisto said and couldn't help but laugh "It's the best I can give you."

Instead of a really good punch in the face, what Callisto definitely expected, Camilla let go of her and hurried out of the room. Callisto could only just see her put on a cape and run outside.

Obviously Dent was missing, the first thing Camilla must have thought was that Callisto had hurt him. Callisto knew she had nothing to do with it, sadly. A false grin formed on her face. She exited her room to look for anything to clean the wound under her collarbone. She found an old rag to use and seated down at the chair behind her. The rag was pressed firmly against the wound and at the same time the door flew open.

Callisto looked up and saw Camilla standing in the opening of the door. She was covered with blood, blood that comes from the limp figure hanging in her arms. Callisto's eyes widened when she saw it was Dent resting in her arms.

Camilla hurried to Dents room and placed him on the bed. Immediately she hurried back to get some bandages. Callisto walked over to the room and looked at Dent's injuries. Blood dripped from his head and he had a large gash at his chest. A gash that could only be caused by an animal, most likely a wolf. Camilla already was back and immediately pressed the bandages at Dent's bleeding chest.

The poor boy really must be in pain. But Callisto stayed where she was, at the door opening leaning against the door post. For a moment she felt sorry for Dent and wondered if she could help, but then she shrugged at those pathetic thoughts. The boy was slaughtered by a wolf, that's how nature works. No need to feel sorry for him, he was a pain in the ass and it was only a relief to see him die.

However his mother refused to see that happen, she did her best to keep him alive. Wait a second? Keep him alive, this woman has abilities to heal, why doesn't she heal him.

"Excuse me but isn't much easier if you heal him, like you did with me?"

Somehow it must have been the wrong question. For a moment Camilla turned away from Dent and shot Callisto an angry look. Now what was that for?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No not at all," Camilla replied, while she placed a clean bandage on the blood seeping wound "except for the fact that I can't heal him." Her tone was as angry as it was disappointing.

"Why not?" Callisto asked.

Camilla turned her had towards Callisto again. "Because I can only heal with the help of Dent."

Callisto froze, not that she was moving, but everything inside her froze. There must be a reason why Camilla hadn't told her this yet. No use to ask now, or to ask at all. Suddenly Dent started screaming, so he was awake now and he could scream too.

"Callisto can you fill a pile with cold water."

Callisto raised her eyebrow at that. Now why would she want to do that, ah well why not. She walked towards the water supply and filled a pile with ice cold water. Then she walked towards Camilla and placed the water next to her. Callisto's eyes glanced shortly at Dent. He had stopped screaming. His entire body was covered with sweat and blood and he was breathing heavily, he probably will not make it to the end of the day.

It was best to leave these two alone for a while and Callisto decided to get some fresh air. Without bothering to bring a warm cape she walked outside. He eyes fell upon the blood trail in the snow, it ended for about a hundred meters down the hill. She followed it and saw the wolf that wounded Dent lying motionless in the snow. Callisto studied the animal and saw it had a fractured skull. You have to hit him hard if you want to accomplish that.

Another strange thing was the presence of the wolf, normally they never come this close to civilization. Maybe he was hungry and risked coming closer, looks like it had made the wrong choice. Without paying further attention to the scene she went back to the house. Once she was there she leaned back against the house and closed her eyes.

After about ten minutes she opened her eyes again. This because Camilla walked outside. By now the blood on her hands was removed and only her clothes still had blood on it. She sighed as her eyes fell on the blood trail leading downwards.

"Bloody wolfs." She said as she too leaned backwards against the house.

"Is he dead?" Callisto asked.

"No he's resting, the bleeding finally stopped."

Callisto turned her head "Really? Well is still don't think he'll make it thought the night."

"Shut up." Camilla immediately spat back.

Callisto shrugged "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"You can always ask me something, I might just not answer them."

Callisto laughed at the answer and then asked her question. "Why didn't you heal you're husband?"

An arched eyebrow was forming on Camilla's face, well Callisto would take it she refused to answer that question.

"He couldn't be healed anymore, the explosions had made sure of that."

"You mean the explosions had spread his body parts all over the village?"

"Watch with what you say Callisto, you are starting to irritate me." Indeed her tone sounded irritated.

"Then tell me why you healed me, why on earth did you do this. My men killed you're husband, I am a monster and people like you don't want monsters in their lives."

It was the first time Callisto had lost her temper and started screaming at Camilla. After that there was a moment of silence and then Camilla spoke again.

"I used to be a monster too…" she looked at Callisto but Callisto was speechless and not sure if she had heard it right. "Before I met Xien, my husband, I was just like you. I plundered, murdered and cared for nobody but myself. Children, men woman, they all died because of me." She paused shortly to see if that look on Callisto's face had changed already, it hadn't. "Then Xien came in my life and he showed me what it was like to really feel alive. We married and then Dent was born. But most people could never forgive nor forget what I've done, so we decided to live in the mountains."

Finally Callisto looked up, she looked angry. "What is you're fucking point Camilla, you want me to change?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I just offered you a second chance, all you have to do is take it and use it how you want too."

Without another word Camilla went back inside leaving Callisto with a lot to think about.

**And this was chapter two, please R&R.**


	3. New feelings

**Shastalily, Thank you for the review.**** Am glad you liked it but the story won't stay in ****Camilla****'s house. Want to know what happens, better start reading :) **

**Diva'sDream****, Let's answer you're questions. 1) No, 2) No, Xien is someone I made up, he's Chinese. Those were you're questions right. Thnx for the review and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Athyna, Don't worry updates will keep coming, enjoy the next chapter!**

**musicmaker, Dent will stay alive but I can't promise you anything, Just see what the next chapter will bring and thnx for the amazing review.!**

Chapter 3, New feelings****

Three days had passed. Dent was getting better, he probably has a guardian angel watching him. Callisto had spent most of her time in her room or outside. She hadn't said a word to Camilla. All she had done was thinking. Thinking about what Camilla had said to her, thinking about Xena, thinking about her parents. It was a mess inside her head and she had to get everything in the right place again.****

At the moment she was outside, chopping wood. Camilla had asked her to do this, Callisto didn't bother to object and did as she was asked. Camilla was a rather strange woman. She was strong, maybe even stronger then her, well alright Camilla is stronger then her. But there is no single emotion or wrinkle on her face that shows she had been a worrier once. A strong handed and a strong minded woman. ****

Callisto had finished chopping the wood. She lifted the pieces in her arms and brought them inside. Once she was inside she placed the wood near the fire place. Her eyes fell upon Dent's room, Camilla wasn't there. Callisto glanced around and saw she had fallen asleep on a chair. ****

Callisto decided to walk inside Dent's room, just a short look to see how he's doing, nothing more. Much to Callisto's surprise Dent was awake and sat straight up in bed. He still looked very sick and it seemed the bandage in his chest had to be replaced. Callisto looked at him. Dent curiously looked back, but there also was a scared look in his eyes, just like his mother he didn't trust her that much.****

"Are you going to kill my mummy?" he asked softly.****

"No." she replied cold.****

"Are you going to kill me?" his next question was.****

"Maybe." Callisto answered teasingly. Still the impression on the boy's face stayed the same.****

"Why?" ****

"Oh shut up." ****

Dent started to irritate Callisto. But still she remained with him. She even decided to clean the bandage on his chest and leaned forward to remove it. The wound was close to infection, it was important Callisto immediately places the clean bandages back on. As soon as she was finished Callisto wanted to leave the room.****

"Thank you." Dent said politely.****

Callisto just eyed him and then turned to leave the room. Camilla stood there, resting against the doorpost aiming a questionable look at her. Callisto ignored her and passed Camilla without even looking at her. Camilla followed her.****

"So Callisto, what made you a monster?" Camilla asked.****

Callisto turned and glared angrily at the black haired woman, she was not in the mood for this.****

"That's none of you're business, now leave me alone I'm tired." Quickly Callisto looked for her bed. But still Camilla followed her.****

"You're not tired, you just don't want to talk about it."****

Burning eyes were still aimed at Camilla. "No I don't, now please leave before a kick you out!" She started yelling.****

"Go ahead, because that's the only way to get me out of this room!" Camilla yelled back and could only just evade Callisto's fist that was moving towards her head.****

Another fist followed and then a roundhouse kick, that one she couldn't evade and Callisto's boot connected hard with Camilla's cheek. Blood spat from her mouth. Suddenly Camilla's blue eyes weren't blue anymore, they were turning black, black from anger she couldn't pull back, but it faded as quickly as it showed. ****

The blue eyes belonging to Callisto widened, _what the hell was that_, she thought. But there was no time to wonder about it. Camilla had charged Callisto and kneed her right in the stomach, followed by an elbow connecting with her shoulder. It went too fast for her and Callisto crashed down on the floor.****

Nothing happened after that. Camilla left the room and checked upon her son. Again Callisto got her ass kicked. Sadly she had to admit that Camilla is much stronger then her. But what happened to her eyes, they turned black…or was it just her imagination…****

Slowly she stood back up, pain shot in her ribs. One or two must be broken. Camilla was a mean fighter, she knows exactly where to hit a person. A shrug left Callisto's mouth, _seems to me there still is some evil left in her_. Then she walked back to Dent's room. Camilla sat beside her son, stroking her fingers though his hear.****

She really cared about her son, you could see it in her eyes when she looked at the boy. Callisto once had that love. Her parents was just as concerned. Why did they had to die, why did Xena had to kill them, life could have been less painless if this had never happened. She sighed and walked inside.****

"It happened when I was still a child," Callisto started and saw Camilla turned her head at the words "it happened all because of Xena…"****

It took all of her self control to stop from crying.****

"Xena? Who's she?" Camilla asked as she motioned Callisto to sit down.****

"The woman I hate more then anyone." Tears were replaced by anger.****

"What did she do?"****

Callisto sighed, for the first time someone is willing to listen to her. Maybe if she tells Camilla her life story there will be great weight from her shoulders.****

"She killed my parents. I never felt any emotions from that moment, all I felt was revenge on the woman who murdered my family. Once I was grown up I learned she had changed, but that still didn't change me, I've tried to get my revenge several times, still Xena is alive."****

"Killing Xena will not bring you're parents back, revenge is just another weakness from us humans."****

Camilla was right, but Callisto would be sure Xena will die by her doing some day.****

"How about you Camilla, how did you become a monster?"****

She didn't want to think of her past anymore and changed the subject. A sigh left Camilla's mouth as she heard Callisto's question. It was not to ignore, Callisto had told her story now it is time Camilla does.****

"My parents turned me into a monster, after I was born my mother left and I was forced to grow up with my father." She paused shortly "I received no love at all and only learned to hate. When I was sixteen I left my father and started robbing. Then I started to murder and soon I became the most hated woman of this region. I'm glad I've met Xien, he showed me love for the first time in my life."****

"And I took him away from you." Callisto answered and felt guilty.****

"Please don't worry about that, it's forgiven, I still have Dent and when I look at him I see Xien."****

"How did you get you're healing ability?" a complete turn of the subject.****

"I don't have a clue they showed when I gave birth to Dent."****

Callisto wanted to reply but Dent screamed for his mother.****

"Sorry, have to go see him." ****

Camilla stood up and left Callisto on her own.

* * *

****

****

3 Months later.****

Things have changed. Callisto had started to like Camilla, and she learned the two had a lot in common. Dent was completely healed from his injuries, a miracle to see him heal that fast. The end of the winter was close and soon the roads were able to travel. Callisto wasn't sure she wanted to leave. She liked it here, there was no pain and nobody knows where she is, so nobody wants to kill her.****

Bam, suddenly a ball of snow connected with the back of her head. Callisto turned and Dent slowly came in her vision, ready with another snow ball to throw. This one was easily evaded. She grinned and threw one back. A direct hit and maybe a little to hard. Dent landed in the cold snow, flat on his back. He started laughing and tried to get back on his feet. Callisto wouldn't let him. She crashed down in the snow as well and started tickling him. Dent started laughing even more but also tried to push Callisto away to stop the tickling.****

"You cheat!" he managed to say though his giggling.****

"Finally you start to know me." Callisto said but refused to stop.****

So this is what Camilla meant with feeling alive. These feelings were all new for her, love, freedom, completely different from hatred and pain. It feels good, at pushes all the pain away.****

"Dent, you're not letting her win, are you?"****

Camilla had come from the house and noticed the two in the snow. It was the first time she had seen Callisto like this. She certainly has changed and finally she goes along with Dent. Dent took a lot of her nerves at first but with time Callisto had started to like him and maybe even love him. Even so she really cares about him.****

"She's cheating mummy!" he managed to yell again.****

"Well then…cheat back." She said laughing.****

Callisto wouldn't let him, she lifted him from the snow and held him in the air. Then she started to make circles and did this faster and faster. She stopped and let his feet connect with the snow. The pour boy could barely stand straight. He was dizzy but still tried to find his mother.****

Camilla laughed and decided to help him. She let her feet slide through the snow and could just catch him before he stumbled in the snow. Callisto joined them and chuckled.****

"I think he's drunk." ****

Camilla laughed and lifted her son in her arms. "Pour boy, want something to eat."****

"Uh huh." He said while he shakes his head to get a clear sight.****

"Alright big boy, let's go inside." ****

She pushed the door open and went back inside, Callisto was close behind her. Dent jumped from his mother's grasp and hurried to his room.****

"I'm glad you two finally get along." ****

"Me too, I should thank you for what you've done for me."****

Camilla shrugged "You did everything on your own, I just gave you directions."****

"Well thank you for the directions then." ****

Callisto held out her hand, Camilla accepted it. "You're welcome, hungry?" Camilla hates all that sentimental stuff.****

"What's on the menu?" was Callisto's answer, all though it was a question.****

"Soup…"****

"Soup? When the winter is over I want to eat something different then soup or fish."****

"When the roads can be traveled again I'll bring some good meat."****

Water already entered her mouth on the words. "Sounds delicious." Callisto said.****

"Dent, dinner is ready!" Camilla yelled to her son and in a split second he stood next to his mother.****

"When is the winter over mummy, I want something different then soup or fish."****

Camilla sighed, she placed her hands on her thighs "I don't like it either, but you don't hear me complaining, now eat…both of you!"****

Callisto winked at Dent, he laughed at her and tried to wink back. It more looked like he was loosing his eye. Then he ate his soup and it went in his stomach as always. Quick and with a lot of noise. ****

"Dent, stop slurping and eat you're dinner normally."****

It goes like this almost every dinner. Sometimes Camilla warns him and sometimes she ignores him. Even so Callisto is certain Dent will never stop doing this.****

After ten minutes he was finished and immediately jumped from his seat. He was on his way to the snow again. That's what he mostly does, playing outside in the snow. He has no choice, there are no other children to play with. He just has himself and sometimes his mother and Callisto join him.****

"I don't think I want to see him eating when he has a steak in his hands." Callisto said****

"Oh don't worry, he's only tired of eating soup." Was Camilla's answer.****

"You do this every year?" ****

"Mostly yes, sometimes we have chicken as well but we couldn't afford it this year."****

Callisto shrugged, she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. "I suppose stealing some on the market was no option."****

Camilla's eyebrow moved up at Callisto's words "The people there already hate me and when I steal it would only get worse, besides I don't want Dent to grow up being hated."****

"You're afraid people will not let their children play with him because of you?"****

"He had some friends back in the village…"****

Callisto frowned "I didn't kill them did I?"****

"No, the explosions did.

"Talking about the explosions, do you know where they came from?"

A deep sigh left Camilla's mouth "they came from a Roman general named Maxim." She paused shortly "he kills and ravages villages without the approval of Cesar and he is one of the reasons I live in the mountains."

Callisto felt her eyebrow rise at that "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I'm on his death list."

**And this was chapter 3. Please don't kill me for changing Callisto, but this is what the story is about! **


	4. The winter is over but it's cold inside

**musicmaker, Thnx again for the review, _muahahaha!_ you're funny!**

**Shastalily, I'm glad you like the new Callisto too, Dent has been of great help to her indeed. Thnx for the review**

Chapter 4, The winter is over but it's cold inside

"You're on his death list? I'd love to hear this one."

"I'm sure you do," Camilla answered "let's just say it started long before I lived here. I stole from him, took his land and much more. He's been trying to kill me ever since and I'm sure he's doing much better now that I am _retired_."

Callisto chuckled "You think he ever finds out where you are?"

"Hope not, but you never know off course."

Callisto nods her head "I'm betting there are plenty of people wondering where that terrible Callisto is hanging out."

Camilla stood up lifting the empty soup cups from the table "I'm more wondering if Callisto is able to face these people now that she's changed."

Callisto eyed the dark haired woman "You think I'm going back to my old self when I leave you and Dent." It was a question but it didn't sound like one.

"I don't think anything, but I do know it's not going to be easy, I've been there." She paused shortly "After you've made you're first kill, you can feel the adrenaline floating through you're veins again. The smell of blood, the feeling of invincibility…it all comes back."

She stopped talking and carried the empty cups to a buckle of hot water. She took a short glance over her shoulder and saw Callisto was thinking deeply. It was not an easy road to travel, but if you keep strong there will come an end to the road. This was only the beginning and for now Callisto had a better start then she did.

One month later, end of winter.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Camilla was about to go to a village for supplies. She had to travel longer this time because the other village was destroyed. She had asked if Dent and Callisto wanted to come with her.

"No we'll stay here and watch the house, right Dent?"

Callisto wrapped her arm around Dent and pulled him closer.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow."

Camilla waved them goodbye and motioned her horse down into the mountain's forest. It was still a long day to travel before she would reach Torus. Ten years had past since her last visit to Torus and it wasn't one with pleasant memories. She wondered if the people would still recognize her, let's hope they don't.

Even though she hates to go there, she knows there is no other option. Food supplies were needed. Off course Callisto had offered to go there, but Camilla had told her it was better to face her fears and to go to the village. On her turn Callisto neglected the offer to go there together.

After three hours she allowed her horse to rest. She'd stopped near a lake and told the animal it should get something to drink. The horse didn't have to think twice and immediately started drinking. It was still three hours traveling. The weather was changing, soon it will start raining so it was important to make it in Torus in time.

Ten minutes later she jumped back on her horse and started riding it down the hills again. They had to hurry the storm was nearing and by the looks of it, it's going to be a tough one. Only a few minutes before she would reach the village the storm razed over her. Rain streamed from the sky and thunder echoed through her ears. Then the village got in sight.

The village gate was closing, _no speed up, speed up_. She kicked her horse and forced it to run faster and just then the gate went open again. Seconds later Camilla had entered Torus.

A woman stood in front of her and helped Camilla from her horse.

"Follow me." She said and guided Camilla to the stables. "They will take good care of you're horse, I've let mine rest here as well."

She pointed at a light colored horse. Camilla nodded, removed her sword from the saddle and placed it behind her back.

"You were lucky, if you had come a few seconds later, I don't think I could have convinced them to let you in."

"Yeh well I wouldn't blame them, it's a nasty storm."

"And it's only just beginning." The woman answered "Can I buy you a drink?"

Camilla shrugged "Well I could use something strong yes thank you." This woman certainly doesn't remember Camilla, but then it looks like she doesn't come from Torus.

Camilla held her hand up "Name's Camilla."

The woman accepted it "well Camilla, I'm Xena, nice to meet you."

Everything inside Camilla's body froze, _Xena? The woman Callisto told me about? _

"Are you alright?" Xena asked and immediately brought Camilla back to the real world.

"Yeh, but I could use that drink you offered me."

Xena laughed and showed Camilla the way.

"So what brings you to Torus?" Xena asked. The women sat behind a table sharing a good drink.

"Supplies, I need supplies for me and my son." Camilla answered and saw Xena's eyebrow moving up. "We live in the mountains, it's not easy to find food up there, especially after the winter."

"If you live in the mountains you must have been unable to travel the entire winter." Xena replied.

"Correct, I stash a complete supply for the entire winter and always did that in Cira, but now it doesn't exist anymore I have to go here."

"Yes I heard, pour people, Callisto never knows when to stop does she?"

Camilla frowned "Callisto?" she said.

"Yes," Xena answered, "it was her who attacked the village."

"No honey it wasn't just Callisto, the worst was done by General Maxim and he took Callisto with it."

Maybe it was stupid of her to tell Xena this. Xena looked curious at her, she was thinking about something, but what.

"General Maxim? That brutal Roman?" By the sound of Xena's voice it sounded that she barely knew the man.

"Yes, he killed my husband in that village, I don't think Callisto would have used black powder, just not her style."

"You seem to know her pretty good."

Camilla was about to reply when two people approached Xena. A man and a woman, the man looked rather weird. Xena noticed them and smiled.

"Camilla, these are my friends. Gabrielle and Joxer."

"Hi." They said together and Camilla nodded at them.

"Well it's getting late, I'm going to get some sleep." Camilla stood up from her seat. "It was nice meeting you Xena." Once again she nodded and then left the three friends.

"What did we do?" Gabrielle asked and decided to take place on Camilla's seat.

"No, you did nothing. It was something I said." Xena answered.

"Well what did you say?" was another question from the blonde woman.

"We were talking about Cira, I blamed Callisto for what happened there but she blamed a Roman general, it sounded like she was protecting Callisto…strange…"

There was a moment silence and then Joxer spoke again "Beautiful woman wasn't she?" Xena and Gabrielle eyed him and then burst out in laughter, it caused Joxer to blush.

* * *

She had everything, clothes, food, drinks, enough for a month. It was time to go back home and with a little luck she would make it before nightfall. Camilla stood in the stables and was saddling her horse and tying the bag with foot supplies on the saddle when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Leaving already?"

It was Xena, together with, what was her name again, o yeh, Gabrielle.

"Yes, can't leave my son alone for too long." Camilla answered and finished saddling her horse.

"How old is you're son?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ten." Camilla answered on her turn.

"Ten years old and you leave him all alone in the mountains?"

"He's a big boy, now if you'll excuse me." Camilla was getting tired of all these questions and jumped on her horse

Xena and Gabrielle stepped aside "Have a nice trip." They said.

"Thank you." And with that said Camilla hurried herself out of Torus.

On high speed, even higher then her way to Torus Camilla led the horse back into the mountains. After three hours she took a break. Her horse took the opportunity to drink water from a stream. Camilla walked up the hill to get a good view of the distance between her and her house.

Smoke was coming in her sight, where was the smoke coming from? Quickly she hurried up the hill and was shocked of what came in her sight. The smoke was coming from her house. Rage went through her head and she ran back down, jumped on her horse and forced it to run faster then ever. It still took the horse more then an hour to reach home. The horse got to a halt and Camilla jumped of. By now the house was completely gone. But she didn't care about that she had to find Dent and Callisto. Camilla walked around the burned house and saw Callisto on the ground, there was no movement left in her.

She leaned down and tried to feel a pulse on Callisto. There was a faint one and she stood back up to find her son. Three times she circled around, there wasn't a single lead to Dent. Camilla started to get desperate, he could have been burned in the fire, he could have fallen down from the mountain, wait a second what exactly was the reason behind the fire. Her eye fell upon torches lying next to Callisto's body, but there was more. On the other side of Callisto was a knife, a knife covered wit blood. Camilla kneeled down and looked at it. Her eyes widened when they fell upon the handle of the knife. It had the form of a snake curled around it. There is only one person she knows who has that kind of knifes, General Maxim.

Callisto groaned, Camilla turned to her and checked the injuries on her body. A large gash on her forehead, several cuts on her arms and a cut on her upper back. The injuries weren't deadly.

"Camilla…I'm sorry…they…"

Callisto tried to sit up, Camilla helped her. "What do you mean Callisto? Where's Dent?"

Tears filled Callisto's eyes, her lips started shaking, she was looking for the right words to say.

"The General…ki…killed him…took him…I…"

Now it wasn't just Callisto who had tears in her eyes, Camilla too started to cry when she heard the words falling from Callisto's mouth.

"Are you sure…I mean…"

But the look on Callisto's face was clear enough. Camilla couldn't control herself anymore. She dropped into Callisto's arms and started crying, tears floated down her cheek. For the next fifteen minutes Camilla, known for her strong character, completely lost herself in Callisto's arms. Not a muscle was moved, not a word was said by the defeated woman.

**A certain God will show up in the next chapter. Please R&R.**


	5. Anger

**Music maker, How's you're eye doing? I'm glad you still like the story. And for all you're questions and suggestions I suggest that you start reading the next chappie! **

**Diva'sDream****, That blue eyes things with Callisto was my fault. She's not a god in this story, sorry about that. Anyway thnx for the great reviews.**

**Xedra****, Callisto and Xena will meet each other soon, but not in this chappie yet.**** Thnx for the review and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Athyna, thnx for you're review. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for an answer on you're email. I'll do my best to answer this week but I'm a very busy girl at the moment. Well enjoy the next chapter.**

**Shastalily, Hey there, thnx for reviewing. I'm glad you still like it. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5, Anger****

Once the women were able to put the loss of Dent aside they started to gather the things that had survived the fire. Most came from the barn that was only burned for one half. Two horses had died and only one had survived. Camilla also had weapons hidden in that barn and she had handed Callisto two knifes and her own sword. She had taken it with her in case Callisto needs it again. It was getting late, the women decided to set up a camp. ****

"We are going after him I hope?" Callisto asked after minutes of silence.

Camilla who had been lying on the ground with her eyes closed, opened one eye and aimed it at Callisto "He took my son's body, which means he wants me to come after him." She opened her other eye and moved up in a sitting position.

"You realize we are walking into a trap then."

"Yes, but I want to give my son a proper burial, so we just have to walk right into that trap." Suddenly a strange thought entered her mind. "Can I ask you something?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeh, sure."

"What did you do or say to make the General spare you're life?"

Callisto narrowed her eyes, there was a certain tone on the woman's voice, a tone Callisto couldn't place. "What? I'm not quite sure I understand." She replied.

"What I mean is why on earth he killed my son, a ten years old boy who can't do him any harm and he decides to leave a well known warrior like you alive."

Immediately Callisto jumped up "What are you saying? You think I betrayed you?"

Camilla stayed on the ground "No, I'm not saying anything, I just want to know what happened, I want to know what made him decide to keep you alive."

"You want to know what happened." Callisto said "I'll tell you what happened. I did my best to keep Dent away from him, there were just too many, I can't fight twenty men on my own…"

Flashback

_"Get her up." The General said. Callisto had done her best to protect Dent but when one man had cut her on the back she collapsed. Two or three men didn't hesitate to kick her in the stomach when the General ordered his men to get her up. She was forced on her knees and received another kick in her side. Callisto did her best to hide the pain that was starting to run over her entire body. Two men emerged from the house, carrying a desperately struggling Dent. They pushed him forward and the pour boy fell on the ground._

_The General picked him up by his shirt and lifted him up with only one hand. He looked in his scared eyes and recognized the eyes that were staring at him. "So it is true, Camilla has a little boy." He paused shortly and glanced around "Speaking of that witch, did you find her." His question went to the two men who had found the boy._

_"No sir, we can't find her."_

_The General growled and threw Dent back to the two men. Callisto heard him crying, the poor boy was scared and hurt, she had to think of something fast or else he would die. But the General walked to her and punched her hard in the face. He grabbed her throat and lifted her head up._

_"The great Callisto has become soft," he started laughing and his men followed him "It could come in handy to me." He pulled her closer "You are going to tell me where __Camilla__ is, or else I will kill the little boy." _

_The blonde woman looked at him with stone cold eyes "She's not home." Was all she said. _

_For that she received a slap across her face "The wrong answer." He said and pressed his fingers deeper into her skin. Her eyes widened from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She refused to say another word, Callisto would never betray her friend, even though it means the end of her life._

_She probably would have died if Dent hadn't said anything. "Please Mister, don't hurt my friend. Mummy is buying food for us in Torus." _

_Immediately __General __Maxim__ let go of Callisto and turned to Dent. It was brave of him to help Callisto but something told her it was the wrong thing to say. The General kneeled down in front of the boy. "Are you telling me the truth little man? Because if you don't I might have to hurt you're friend again." Dent immediately nodded at him, and that's when __Maxim__ realized that Dent was certainly not lying to him. _

_He held up his hand "Come here little man." He said. Dent hesitated a little but when one man gave him a soft push in his back Dent got hold of the General's hand. They walked to Callisto and stopped when they were only a meter away from her. He nodded at the men that hold her and all of the sudden the grip around her arms was getting tighter._

_"Make sure she sees this." he said._

_Callisto started realizing the plans of the __Roman__. "No…please…you can't…" she started struggling to get free and she almost succeeded until a third man showed up and pulled his arm around her throat. The more she struggled the more air was missing from her lungs. Defeated she stopped her struggles and locked her eyes at the General._

_At that exact moment his right hand grabbed the boy's neck and…_

End flashback

"After that he told me he had decided to keep me alive, so I could tell you what happened, then his men kicked me a couple of time before they knocked me out." She sighed and seated herself next to Camilla "I'm sorry Camilla, I tried anything…I…"

Camilla placed her hand on Callisto's shoulder "It's alright Callisto, I understand now." She wrapped her arms around Callisto to comfort her.

"Awh, isn't this a pretty sight."

Immediately the women let go of each other and looked up at the person who had mysteriously showed up in front of them. But when they saw who it was it explained everything.

"Ares." They both said.

"Hello ladies, are we mourning?" he said sarcastic.

"What do you want Ares." Camilla said whiled she stood up.

"Coming to see how you were doing after I heard the terrible news about little Dent." He tried to look as emotional as possible and then he smiled "And off course I came to see if the rumor about Callisto was true."

Callisto stood up as well "Rumor?" she said.

"Yes well my little sister had told me that you have a good heart, I didn't believe her." He paused shortly "until now off course."

"Well now that you find out I think it's time to leave again." Camilla sounded a little nervous.

"Leave? I'm not leaving yet, I just got here."

The dark haired woman walked closer to the God and narrowed her eyes "What are you up too Ares?" she said.

"Me? Well you know me, I'm just doing my work and…" Camilla cut him off.

"Are you behind all this Ares? Did you tell the General where I live?"

Ares too narrowed his eyes and moved his head closer to Camilla "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He wanted to turn away but Camilla got hold of his arm.

"If I find out that you are behind all this, I'll make sure to send you to Tartarus."

The god pulled his arm free and laughed at her. "You, a mortal, sending me to Tartarus." He started laughing harder. "You can't kill me Camilla, I…am…a…god."

Camilla pulled up a thin smile "Really, well there's always a first time for everything." Then it happened, Camilla's eyes flashed black again. It wasn't long but just long enough for Callisto and Ares to see it.

What surprised Callisto is that Ares had that same look she had when she first saw it. The god of war didn't really know how to react on it, so he decided to leave, in a flash of light he faded away and the two women were alone again.

"Camilla, what happened to you're eyes?"

Camilla locked her blue eyes on Callisto. "Sometimes when I become really mad I feel this urge moving up in my body. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't control it. It all started since I got pregnant of Dent."

"Well I don't know what it is, but please be careful, you scared me when you first did it and I think Ares was scared too."

"I know, I saw he was surprised by it. But that's the least of my worries right now. I think he's up to something and I believe he is using General Maxim to accomplish this."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Callisto answered and seated herself on the burned grass.

Camilla did the same "Let's give it a rest, we'll leave tomorrow at sun rise. I think the general is back to his camp and that's four days traveling."

"Great idea, you take first guard." Callisto lay down on her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer looked upon the last remains of a house. It had been burned to the ground and all there was left was one half of a barn standing a few feet further on. Smoke was still forming so whatever had happened here, it must have happened only hours ago.

"We follow Camilla and end up here with a barn and a burned house." Gabrielle said.

"What happened here?" Joxer added to it.

Xena paced forward and let her eye fall on the torches spread over the burned area. "Someone burned the house."

"You think Camilla did this?" Gabrielle asked as she stepped beside her friend.

Xena shakes her head "No, Camilla lived here…"

Gabrielle frowned, wondering how Xena knew this, Xena explained.

"Look in front of the barn, a burned toy for a ten years old boy."

Gabrielle saw Xena pointing at a small wooden toy resting in front of the barn. "She lived here, together with her ten years old son, while she was gone someone burned her house and maybe even her son, I'm guessing it could be two people."

Joxer walked beside Xena as well "Who?" he asked "Who could do something like this to a little boy?"

Xena eyed her friend "Callisto…or this Roman General Camilla told me about."

"But you thought she protected Callisto, you thought they were friends." It was getting rather confusing to Gabrielle.

"Yes, I know, but now this has happened I'm having my doubts."

Suddenly Ares appeared in front of them, Xena sighed and placed her hands on her thighs. "Ares, what do you want?" she said demanding.

"It's not what I want, you want to know what happened here, I would happen to have the answer for that."

He started walking and paced towards the barn to pick up the small toy. "Pour Camilla, first she looses her husband and now her little boy, she must be really angry with General Maxim."

The warrior Princess followed every step Ares made, he's up to something.

"What are you up to Ares?"

Ares smiled "Nothing Xena, I just came to tell you the truth, you think Callisto has done this and I want to be the one to tell you that Callisto is not capable of doing such things anymore…sadly because I thought she was really good in what she did."

Ares stopped walking for a moment and tossed the toy away, it would have bumped into Joxer's head if he hadn't ducked.

"You know Xena, Camilla used to be just like you, she was one of the reasons why I enjoy the work I do. But she started to get feelings and became a good little girl. I was disappointed by it but decided to let her go." He paused shortly before he started talking again. "But then you changed and now Camilla has changed Callisto…I'm starting to loose my best female warriors."

He sighed and walked closer to Xena "I feel empty inside Xena, have you ever felt like that?"

"What are you complaining about Ares? You don't have feelings." Xena answered sarcastic.

A shrug left his mouth and he turned his back to Xena "Things will change Xena, and they will change sooner then you think." Then he flashed out.

"Now what did he mean with that?" Joxer said scratching his forehead.

"Yes and what did he mean with Camilla changing Callisto." Gabrielle added to it.

Xena narrowed her eyes and repeated the words the god had just told them.

"We are the same…" Xena said, confusing her two friends.

"What?" they said together.

"We are the same, Camilla, Callisto and me, we are the same." She turned around and walked back to Argo.

"I think I'm missing something here Xena." Gabrielle said as she followed Xena back to Argo.

"Ares told me Camilla and I are the same, which means that she used to be one of Ares' best pawns. She probably fought wars for him and made him stronger, just like I had once done for him."

The gold haired woman rushed her hand over Argo's head, not completely understanding Xena's explanation. "Alright, but I can't see how Callisto fits in this, she is completely the opposite of you and Camilla."

"Not anymore I'm afraid…" as she said this Xena saw the eyes of her friend widening in surprise. "Ares had said it Gabrielle, Camilla has changed Callisto…Callisto has a good heart too."

"Callisto a good heart? Please Xena, don't make me laugh."

"I know it sounds strange but I think Ares wasn't lying to us about that. He wants us to know what happened and I know what he's up too." Xena paused shortly "Ares wants his warrior back and to do that he wants Camilla angry and how can you get her angry?"

"By killing the ones she loves." Gabrielle answered.

"Exactly, so Ares send General Maxim out to kill Camilla's son so that Camilla will hunt down the General for revenge."

"And just as he wants Callisto comes with her so that the General can kill Callisto in front of Camilla's eyes, Camilla looses another person that's close to her and that's when Ares hopes she will turn back to the dark side." Gabrielle started to understand the plot.

"He tried it with me once but now he knows it won't work with me, he tries it with someone else."

Joxer had been turning his head from left to right during the conversation the two women had together. "You two are making me dizzy." He said while he rubbed his hand over his head.

The two women looked at him for a moment and laughed "Let's go Joxer." Xena said as she jumped up on her horse.

"Where too?" he asked the warrior princess.

"To follow Camilla and Callisto." She replied and moved Argo down the hill in a southern direction. Gabrielle and Joxer followed her closely.

**So much for Chapter five.**** Please Review!**


	6. Double crossing God

**Diva'sDream, I couldn't wait to write more, so here's the next chappie :)**

**freakinred****, Thanks for the kind motivating words. Don't worry about the idiotic three, they'll stay on the background. It's a Callisto story and it will stay like that. Anyway it's great to see you finally have a membership. I read you're bio and if I'm correct you write that you're Dutch, if you are, we have something in common. Thnx for the review! **

**shastalily****, My best chapter huh? I think you're right and it took me some sweat to write it, the next chapter isn't that good but I'll hope you enjoy it just the same!**

**Athyna, Yes no more writers block with this one, but there are other stories sadly. Anyway I think you should check you're mail (if you haven't done that already) and thnx for the review.**

Chapter 6, Double crossing God****

A tall muscled man jumped from his horse. Long brown hair fell over his shoulders and brown eyes were focused on his surroundings. He was supposed to meet him here half an hour ago but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Gods." He mumbled softly and started to think about going back to his camp.****

"What's wrong with Gods General?"****

The voice came from behind him and belonged to Ares.****

"You're late Ares." The General said.****

"So were you General." Ares replied on his turn.****

"It doesn't matter, did Camilla take the bate?" ****

The god of war folded his arms and moved up his well known arrogant look "Yes, she did, but I'm afraid she is a little suspicious about everything. We only get one shot at this so you better not waste it."****

The General started laughing "You should be glad I'm doing this Ares, if it was up to me I'd take my entire army into the woods and slice that witch into pieces."****

"And you'll get you're chance, but not before Callisto is back to her normal self. After that you can kill Camilla."****

The Roman shrugged "If it takes too long, I'll kill her after all." Impatiently he jumped back on his horse, the horse was directed south to where his camp is.****

Ares smiled as he watched the General disappear. "The poor General has no idea what faith awaits him. Once I've managed to bring Camilla back to her old self she will slaughter the General and then Callisto. The fool really believed I want to get Callisto back, Callisto is too selfish, can't he see that I can accomplish much more with Camilla at my side. " He shrugged and turned to leave to his temple "Must be because he's Roman." After these last words the God of war faded from the scene.

* * *

****

****

"Can I ask you something?" ****

The woman had been traveling for almost a full day. They hadn't said much but it wasn't because of Callisto. It was more because of Camilla, she seemed to be a little moody and certainly didn't feel like talking. Even so Callisto had disturbed the silence and Camilla's thoughts. Camilla locked her eyes at Callisto and frowned.****

"Yes?" she replied.****

"How did you meet you're husband?"****

The frown on Camilla's face increased "wow, not the kind of question I expected, but alright why not." She paused and took a deep breath. "It's a little bit ironic to be honest. I was in China, together with three of my best men. We heard a rumor about black powder and tried to find out what was real about the rumor."****

Suddenly Camilla stopped and jumped of her horse. "Once we found out it existed we located the sellers, only the sell didn't go that good." She continued talking, at the same time she unpacked her horse. "Let's call it a day." She said. Callisto nodded and jumped of her horse as well. ****

"We were set up, betrayed and it was the four of us against a complete Chinese army. The army had slaughtered us and I was just about to die when Xien showed up. He took me to his house and took care of my injuries. I instantly fell in love with him and I've been there for two years, it was the best time of my life."****

Callisto shrugged "Ironic indeed, so why did you decide to go back to Greece, I mean it's not like you would get a warm welcome."****

"True, but Xien had trouble as well. He was accused of something he didn't do and would have been executed if we didn't leave the country. I was pregnant of Dent at that time and we decided to live in the mountains.We lived there happily, until that bloody general showed up again."****

The women had set up a small camp and seated themselves on the cold surface. While Camilla was telling her story, Callisto gathered some wood to set up a fire.****

"I still can't believe he found me, nobody has ever found the house."****

"I'm betting Ares has something to do with it." Callisto said as he she tossed the wood on the ground and knelt down to lit it.****

"Oh don't worry about that, he definitely has something to do with it. He's the only one who knows where I live."****

Once Callisto managed to start a fire she too seated her self on the cold surface next to Camilla. Camilla was drinking some water from a bottle. Callisto received the bottle when she was finished drinking.****

"So he's guilty for the death of Dent, but I can't figure out what his role in all this is."****

"Me neither, but I'll make sure we'll find out before we reach the General's camp."****

There was a soft sound coming from behind them, it caused both women to stand up and pull out there swords. Armored men emerged from the bushes around them, a quick count told them there were six men.****

One ran at Callisto, he let out a warrior cry, it was the last thing he did because Callisto pressed her sword right in his heart.****

"Callisto try not to kill them, dead bodies can't talk." ****

The blue eyes of Callisto looked at Camilla for a moment and saw she stood with her back towards her. She could never have seen Callisto make the kill, then she must have heard it. Callisto turned back again as she saw another man coming at her. He smashed his sword at her but she easily blocked it. At the same time she balled a fist and punched him right in the face, he was out in a instant.****

"The first time I don't kill someone in cold blood," she chuckled "guess there has to be a first time for everything." Her eyebrow moved up when she sensed someone coming at her from behind. Callisto turned to let her sword connect with her ambusher, however it didn't even come half way before it was blocked. The blonde woman looked up and saw Camilla blocking the blade with her right hand.****

"You have to work on those instincts Callisto." ****

Her hand was removed from the blade and moved down towards the man that Callisto had knocked out. She moved her hand over the man's belt and pulled out the knife that was resting on it. Blue eyes looked over the knife and resulted that it had the same structure as the General's knife.****

"The General has send us some of his friends."****

Callisto kneeled down as well and looked at the man's outfit. "But their not dressed as Roman soldiers." She said. "He must have hired them to slow us down."****

"Yeh well, men like this would do anything for money."****

Callisto smiled and looked at the men Camilla had defeated, they were all dead. "You killed them and I wasn't allowed to kill."****

The dark haired woman stood up and aimed a wick smile at her friend "Yeh well, if I kill all of them, you have to keep one alive off course."****

"Oh, funny, really funny." A little frustrated she delivered a soft kick in the man's side, he let out a soft grump and then Callisto lifted him up on a not too gentle way.****

"Hey be careful lady!" he yelled at her and struggled to break free. Callisto had no intensions to allow that. Her hand reached for his throat and pushed him hard against the three behind him. The man's face turned red from the pressure on his throat, his eyes widened when he finally realized who he was looking at.****

"By the Gods, you're Callisto!" he managed to say despite the lack of oxygen. ****

"Off course I am, and Callisto has a little question for you."****

From behind her Camilla was enjoying Callisto's interrogation, with her arms folded and a large smile she enjoyed the sight of the scared warrior against the tree.****

"I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me…please…"****

"We'll worry about that later, first tell me who send you."****

The pour man didn't hesitate for a second "General Maxim did. He offered us fifty Dinar if we would kill two women that were traveling, I had no idea he was talking about you or else I would never have come here in the first place."****

Camilla shrugged "That's all we wanted to know, you can kill him now." She said teasingly.****

"No, please…" the man sounded really scared.****

"Some warrior you are." Callisto said threatening and pushed him on the ground.****

Slowly he crawled back, Callisto hissed at him, as a scared little boy he moved himself up and ran away as fast as he could, leaving two laughing women behind.****

"He's lucky to be the first man I didn't kill in cold blood."****

Camilla tapped on her shoulder "You did better then me." She said laughing and started to get rid of the other men. They were tossed inside some bushes a few meters further on.

She didn't feel sorry for them, men like these had no families or anything. They only live to steal, destroy and kill. Some people just deserve to die. And even though she and Callisto had changed, Camilla knew that they deserved to die as well, just because of the things they had done while they were riding the wrong path. Can you make up to it if you start doing good deeds, Camilla doesn't believe in that. She has killed innocents and by doing good deeds she can't bring them back to life. But it doesn't mean she doesn't have to do any good deeds. It's better then continue killing innocent people.****

A sigh left her mouth as she walked back to Callisto "Well that's that and now I want to eat something." Just as she said this a piece of bread was flying straight at her, off course she was able to catch it.****

"Nice reflexes." Callisto said while she took a bite of her own piece of bread.****

"Thank you." Camilla replied with her mouth full.****

"So how are you doing now?" The blonde woman asked after a few moments of silence.****

Camilla locked her blue eyes at Callisto "I'm alright…trying to hide most of the sadness and pain inside me, but the worst part still has to come." ****

"You mean when you burry him?"****

Camilla nodded as she placed the final bit of bread in her mouth "It's strange, my son is dead and all I can think of is revenge."

A hand, belonging to Callisto, landed on her shoulder "It's not strange Camilla, it's normal, you can grieve over him once he has a proper burial, trust me I would have done the same thing."****

A small smile formed on Camilla's face "Thank you." She said "I'm glad I didn't let you die, you're the only friend I have right now."****

"That's good to know, beside you I don't have any friends either."****

Suddenly Camilla started laughing, which resulted in a questionable look from the blonde woman next to her.****

"Quite a pair we make huh?"****

"We're alright," Callisto replied "But I'm afraid General Maxim won't be." Callisto winked at her friend and moved her hands over the fire to keep them warm. Camilla did the same. Their view was occupied with the full moon as the two women started to get ready for the night.****

**Wow two chapters in one week, I managed to find some time for it, but I'm afraid the next chapter will take a little longer, but please don't stop reviewing, you guys keep me motivated!**


	7. Zennon

**Hi there, it took long to wait for this chappie didn't it? My apologies for it, but I'm getting very little time to write.**

**Faith-therenegade, thank you for you're review, the next chapter took a while but now it's here I hop you'll enjoy it! ******

**Athyna, Hey what's keeping ya with the sequel. Anyway, here's the next chapter of my story, no writers block this time, just to little time to write.**

**Shastalily, Thnx for the review once again, nice to see how Ares also double crosses the general, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Diva'sDream****, the best chapter yet?**** Really? Wow thnx, hey hope this chapter is good as well, enjoy it!**

**Freakinred****, Hey there thnx again for you're review. I hope you'll forgive me for the lack of update, but as you already noticed there is little time and lots of other stories, anyway I always like you're reviews they make me lol!**

* * *

Chapter 7, Zennon.****

At day break the two women had continued their journey. Camilla had told Callisto that they should be able to reach a village called Zennon at the end of the day. And Camilla was correct, the two women were standing on a hill, looking down at Zennon. You couldn't really talk about a village though.****

"A village huh?" Callisto said sarcastic. "It almost is twice the size of Athens." ****

"It was a village ten years ago." Camilla replied. ****

High walls were circling Zennon, protecting the people from any kind of invaders. There were watch towers everywhere, all of them occupied with at least three guards. It was Fascinating to see how Zennon had grown in only ten years.****

"Look at the walls protecting the city, I think General Maxim has never been here, well at least not with his army."****

"That's good news, we can have a nice evening rest where none of us has to keep guard." Callisto looked at Camilla and saw her glancing behind her. That was the fourth time already, something was obviously troubling her. "Camilla, what's wrong."****

"I think someone is following us."****

"Really? More mercenaries?" Callisto asked.****

"No, I don't think so, but I'm going to find out who it is." She gave her horse a swing to turn around.****

"I come with you." Callisto said.****

"No, it's alright, you go to Zennon and find a place where we can rest, it won't take long."****

Callisto narrowed her eyes "Are you sure?"****

Her friend smiled "Yes, see you soon." Then Camilla rode her horse back into the forest.****

The feeling that had been lingering inside her was getting stronger, she was definitely right about the fact that they were being followed. However she did not believe that mercenaries were following them. As soon as she thought she was close enough Camilla jumped from her horse and tied it to a tree.****

"I'll be right back little one."****

She stroked the horse a few times and then walked into the forest, heading east. Inside her head she started thinking who it was that was pursuing her and Callisto. Ares was no option and the General either. A sudden sound distracted her, and it was nearing her fast. It was difficult to hear where the sound came from, it seemed as if it came from all around her, no wait it was coming from…behind her. Camilla turned immediately, in a flash she saw something coming at her, a reflex followed and lighting fast she moved her left hand up and catches the object that was coming right at her.****

Her eyebrow moved up when she looked at the round chining object in her hand. She frowned "I have seen this before." Someone was coming from behind her, but she already knew who it was, Camilla smirked and threw the object away as hard as she could. It landed in a tree. The dark haired woman turned around and saw her suspicions were correct. There were three people in front of her, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer.****

"Hello Xena, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Camilla said, she paced forward and folded her arms.****

"I don't know, maybe because of our little conversation in the pub?"****

"Hmm, you mean Callisto?" she answered sarcastic.****

"Yes I mean Callisto."****

Camilla took a few paces closer "well you better forget about her, because if you come all this way to kill her you just made you're self a new enemy." ****

Xena's face was calm and she even showed a thin smile "I didn't follow you because of her, I followed you because I want to warn you-"****

"About Ares." Camilla interfered. "Too late, Ares has already shown himself."****

"You know his plans?" Gabrielle asked.****

"Isn't that obvious, he wants me back."****

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow "You knew? But why are you still going after the General then?"****

"Have you ever met the bloody Roman Gabrielle?" Camilla asked. Gabrielle replied by shaking her head. "Well I have, too many times to be honest. He killed my son, an innocent ten years old boy. And the worse part about it is that he enjoyed killing him."****

"I might have been brutal once, but I didn't do things like that and I'm sure you did neither Xena. I want to end all his evil deeds and give my son a proper burial, if that isn't clear enough for you I don't care, just stay away from me and Callisto." Still a little angry Camilla turned and walked back to her horse.****

"Camilla wait."****

Frustrated the dark haired woman stopped and turned back round.****

"We can help you." Xena said.****

Camilla sighed "I don't want you're help and I don't think Callisto would appreciate it either, just go back to your own business and let Callisto and me do ours."****

Again Camilla turned to leave and this time Xena let her leave and didn't bother to stop her again.****

Xena sighed "Let's go."****

Gabrielle followed but Joxer remembered something "I'll get you're chakram" he said to her.****

"Xena we can't just leave." Gabrielle said hurrying to her friend.****

"I'm not planning to leave, but Camilla is going to Zennon, we can't go there so we go to a village north of the forest."****

From behind them the two women could hear Joxer groan and scream. They looked at him and saw he tried to pull out Xena's chakram with all the strength he possesses. No matter what he did he couldn't get it out of the tree. Both Xena and Gabrielle had to laugh at the clumsy show Joxer put up.****

"So what are you planning to do now?" Gabrielle asked ****

"I'm not sure yet, but we can't come this close to Camilla and Callisto again."****

Xena walked forward to help Joxer to get the chakram. Both her hands reached for the chakram and in a single movement Xena managed to pull it out of the trees. She looked at Joxer and raised her eyebrow.****

"What? I could have gotten it out, I was just testing to see if you could."****

Xena ignored Joxer's smart talk and walked back to Argo. "Come superman, we have to reach the village before nightfall."****

Gabrielle who already stood beside Xena, smirked and was the first one to start walking, taking Argo with her. Joxer followed the two women closely singing his favourite song.****

"Joxer the mighty, rolls through the-"****

"Joxer shut up." The tone in Xena's voice made him decide to do so. Because the last time he kept singing he had a blue eye for over a week.

* * *

****

****

"Halt, there are no weapons allowed in Zennon, only the Zennon soldiers are allowed to carry weapons."****

Callisto was just about to enter Zennon, when a tall muscled soldier stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and frowned.****

"I can get them back when I leave right?"****

The soldier smiled "off course." He said.****

She sighed and removed her sword from her back. It was handed to the soldier together with the two knifes she carries. ****

"Thank you, have a nice stay at Zennon."****

At least the soldier was polite. Callisto took her horse to the stables and then walked into the large crowd of people. She'd never been here before, most people would probably not know who she is, good. Slowly she paced through the market. People were yelling at her trying to convince her to buy something. She simply ignores them, all she wanted was a hotel with a warm bed and some good wine. On her left she saw a part of Zennon that wasn't as busy as where she was now. She wormed herself trough the crowd to reach it. And then she saw the hotel. Callisto walked inside, in only five minutes she had arranged a room for her and Camilla.****

Now she was sitting at the bar, enjoying some nice wine. She will look for Camilla later, right now she really could use a drink. Why did Camilla ask her to go to Zennon already, there must be a reason for this? She probably knew who the person was that was following them and obviously Callisto wasn't allowed to know. A sigh left her mouth and then she took a firm sip from her wine.****

"Depressed?"****

Her eyes moved up and locked themselves on those of Ares.****

"Beat it Ares."****

"Where's Camilla?" he asked, completely ignoring Callisto.****

"That's none of you're business." ****

The God laughed and seated himself next to Callisto "Don't you want to know where she is?" he leaned closer to her. "Because I know where she is right now."****

Callisto ignored the God and turned her back towards him. Ares shrugged and ordered a drink. ****

"What if Camilla was with Xena right now, what would you do?"****

The blonde woman turned back round and aimed questionable eyes at Ares. ****

"Please Ares, you can't confuse me you can only make me a happy woman by leaving."****

Playfully the God of war threw his arm around her and pulled himself even closer.****

"I don't want to leave, I'm having such a good time with you."****

Not appreciating this at all, Callisto grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm away from her. She removed herself from her seat and decided to exit the pub. Still Ares refused to leave her alone and followed her outside. Together they mixed themselves into the crowd.****

"So, Callisto, how does it feel to be good?" ****

"I don't feel any different I despise you just the same."****

The god had to laugh at Callisto's sarcasm, he stepped aside to prevent himself from colliding with an old man and moved to Callisto's other side.****

"Awh, come one, isn't there a single thing you like about me Callisto?"****

"No, and I can't imagine there is any other mortal who likes something about the God of war."****

Ares shrugged "Well they do visit my temple plenty of times, bring me food, wine. If they don't like me why would they bother to visit me and bring me gifts?"****

Callisto stopped walking, she turned to face Ares "because those people fear you, their afraid that if they don't pray to their god and give him gifts their god might turn against them."****

She continued walking again. Suddenly someone tapped Ares on his shoulder.****

"Excuse me?"****

It was a female voice, Ares turned and before he knew he saw a fist coming straight at him. It went too fast for him and he could not stop the fist from landing straight at his eye. He screamed and moved his hand to his eye to temper the pain. With his other eye he looked at the woman who just punched him, it was Camilla.****

"Awh, does it hurt?" she said sarcastic, pulling up a wick smile.****

"I thought gods couldn't feel pain." Callisto said, rather confused by the pain Ares was in.****

"Did you see how hard she hit me, we gods don't feel as much pain as you but we have our limits as well."****

The dark haired woman paced forward "Just leave us alone Ares, then I won't have to hurt you again."****

The God of war hissed at her and then flashed out. Being a satisfied woman Camilla laughed and turned to Callisto.****

"You really hit him hard." Callisto said smiling. ****

"He just ought to leave us alone."****

"Agreed, hey, managed to find someone?" ****

"It wasn't much, just a few robbers." Camilla lied and Callisto saw it.****

"So Ares was right after all." She said as she walked away from Camilla.****

"Right about what?" her friend asked curious.****

"You were with Xena weren't you?"****

Knowing that she could not ignore Callisto's question, Camilla decided to explain everything to her friend. She sighed and started talking.

"Yes, I knew Xena was following us, it all started in Torus. I met her and accidentally told her the wrong things, but nothing about you. She followed me and I noticed this. I just went back to tell her to leave us alone Callisto, believe me I don't like her either."****

Finally Callisto looked up, she looked angry "you should have told me." She said.****

"I know, but I was afraid that you would leave and go after Xena."****

"You were right." Callisto said and hurried her way to the stables. "I am going after her."****

Camilla grabbed her arm to stop her "Callisto please, I need you to help me getting Dent back."

Callisto pulled her arm free "I will help you Camilla, after I killed Xena." She continued her way to the stables. Camilla watched her disappear, she wanted to go after Callisto, but she decided not too. It was something Callisto had to do on her own, right now her anger takes control, the anger she has for Xena. She needs to control it and by facing Xena she can learn how to do that. Just to make sure Callisto doesn't kill Xena or Xena doesn't kill Callisto, Camilla decided to follow Callisto on a safe distance so that she might be able to stop the women before someone gets killed.

* * *

**Wow, Callisto is pissed, will she turn evil again? We'll find out in the next chappie! Please review!**


	8. Let's make up

**Diva'sDream, Yes off course, I can't ignore it. I want a Xena / Callisto confrontation in the story.**

**Faith-therenegade, High Faith, here's the next chapter, didn't have to wait too long now I hope!**

**Freakinred, Hi, Jason says hi too. Look how quick I updated this time :). Callisto won't die and if she does, you have to wait until ur 21 to come to Holland and kill me, LOL! Anyway read the next chappie it's great, I think...**

**Athyna, Hi, need help, I'd love to help you again. Thnx again for the review and enjoy the next chappie!**

**Shastalily, Thnx for the review, it's great isn't it, to see Ares in pain. Quick, start reading and find out how Callisto will handle her anger!**

Chapter 8, let's make up

It was getting late, the sun was replaced by the moon but clouds prevent the moon from shining brightly. Callisto looked upon a village, a village she knew Xena was in. She motioned her horse towards the village. A few meters before the village she left her horse and continued on foot. This was it then, now was her moment. She will fight Xena and won't stop until she or Xena dies. The village was almost completely deserted, which wasn't strange for this time of the day. First she walked to the stables, if Argo is there Xena definitely be as well.

She walked inside, her eyes searching every horse one by one. A smile moved up when she saw Argo, she moved closer and started to pet the horse. Argo felt uncomfortable and tried to pace backwards.

"Don't worry Argo, I only came here to kill Xena."

Callisto tapped the horse one more time and then turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks. The tip of a sword was pressed against her throat, she looked up and saw Joxer standing right in front of her. That explains why the sword against her throat was trembling badly.

"If you make one move Callisto..."

Immediately Callisto smashed the sword out of Joxer's hands, sending it sprawling across the floor. Joxer swallowed deeply and stayed exactly where he was. Callisto always thought Joxer was a fool, too much of a fool to kill. She grabbed him by his throat and pulled him closer.

"Then what Joxer?" she asked pulling up a wick smile.

His face turned red from the pressure on his windpipe. "No...nothing actually." He managed to say.

Callisto smirked "Thought so, where's Xena?" she lowered the pressure on his windpipe so that he could answer her question.

"Having a walk with Gabrielle."

Callisto narrowed her eyes "Please Joxer, at this time of the day?" she increased the pressure on his throat again.

"Alright, alright, she's right behind you."

Before she could react Callisto felt the tip of a sword pressing hard against the side of her neck. "Hello Xena." Callisto said and decided to let go of Joxer.

She turned around and looked straight at Xena, Gabrielle stood next to her holding her staff at the ready. Off course, where Xena goes Gabrielle goes. Callisto showed a thin taunting smile at the Amazon and winked at her. Gabrielle did her best to ignore it and to stay calm but Callisto could see the fear in her eyes.

It felt good, knowing that there are people who fear Callisto. It made the adrenaline in her body grow stronger and the thought of fighting Xena only just increased it. She was looking forward to this moment, only the situation wasn't in her advantage. Her eyes fell back to Xena, two pair of blue eyes were locked upon each other.

"Come on Xena, do it, kill me."

Callisto grabbed her wrist and pulled Xena's arm closer. Xena objected and pulled the sword back. It was all clear to Callisto now. Xena knows she's a changed woman, Camilla must have told her. But now that Callisto has changed Xena does not want to kill her, or she doesn't want to kill Callisto because she's afraid Camilla will come after her. Xena probably knows that Camilla is no match for her as well and it might make her decide not to kill her sworn enemy. The blonde smirked and pulled out her sword.

"What's the matter Xena, can't kill me anymore?" the smile on her face increased "I might have changed but my hatred for you has only increased."

She lunged at the warrior princess, her sword moving towards her. Xena blocked the attack with her own sword. The two women moved closer but they both put pressure on each other's sword.

"Where's Camilla, what did you do to her?" Xena asked and certainly had the wrong ideas. This was going to be fun, just as it always has been.

"I don't know, maybe she's dead, maybe she isn't."

Callisto tackled Xena, but before she could do more Xena stood back on her feet. Joxer and Gabrielle were watching them closely, Gabrielle stood at the ready for as her friend might need her.

Callisto attacked again, she kicked Xena in her stomach and delivered a punch right at her cheek, Xena stumbled backwards but found her balance back in only seconds. Now Xena attacked, her sword connected hard with the metal of Callisto's sword. At the same time Xena's fist landed hard in the blonde's stomach, Callisto doubled over and seconds later she was lying on the ground as Xena placed her knee hard against her nose. It only made Callisto laugh, she wiped the blood from her nose and stood back on her feet.

"Have you been practicing Xena?" she said smiling.

Xena smiled back "Only a little." She said.

The women started fighting again, as always the fight was equal. These two women knew each other too good. They had been doing this so many times, it's almost getting boring to watch these two women fight against each other. But to them it was certainly not boring. The hatred these two women have for each other is visible every time they fight.

"Xena look out!" Gabrielle yelled at her friend

Callisto had driven Xena in a corner she was unable to escape from, she stumbled to the ground and landed with her head hard against the stable door. The world swam and before she knew Callisto jumped on top of her and pressed the tip of her sword hard against her throat. The warrior princess was forced to move her head up, her blue eyes landing straight on those of Callisto, but hers were filled with anger and hatred.

"No!"

Gabrielle yelled and hurried over to help her friend, but someone grabbed her staff and pulled her back. Without bothering to look back Gabrielle tried to pull herself free, but the only thing that happened was her abruptly being pulled back and then someone grabbed her arm.

"No Gabrielle."

The Amazon looked up, eyes landing at Camilla "What? What are you doing let me go, she's going to kill Xena." She struggled but it had no use.

"Gabrielle take it easy, Callisto is not going to kill Xena, trust me..."

Camilla aimed a begging look at her, Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, she sighed.

"Ok, but if Xena dies, you die too."

Camilla smirked "Off course."

"What? Gabrielle don't believe her, she's lying." It was Joxer "I don't trust her, as the matter of fact I'm going to kill Callisto right now." He didn't even take two steps when Camilla balled her fist and smashed it backwards straight against Joxer's right eye. He flew back for three meters and immediately fell unconscious.

"Take a nap Joxer."

Her eyes fell back on Callisto and Xena. Callisto still had the tip of her sword pressed hard against Xena's throat.

Yes, finally this was it. All she had to do was to slide her sword slowly into Xena's throat, that way she dies painful and slow. She had waited for this for years and now finally her moment has arrived. But what was she waiting for then, why is it so difficult to kill her enemy. She did her best to stop her hand from trembling, what was happening, why couldn't she just kill the woman that had ruined her life. _What_? A small light appeared in front of her, it started to shape into a human form. _What, by the gods...Dent?_ Yes it was him. He waved at her and smiled, Callisto smiled back. What was she doing? This little man is suffering and all she can think off is killing Xena. _I'm sorry little man_, a tear left her eye. She removed the sword from Xena's throat and stood back on her feet.

'_I love you Callisto'_

The light faded and in split Dent faded. Another tear left her eye, she felt guilty about her deeds, she had been selfish and she had hurt Camilla. Her eyes moved towards her friend, but Camilla didn't seem to be angry with her and smiled at Callisto. The blonde woman smiled back, she turned her back to Xena, who was still lying on the floor, blood dripped from the back of her head. Callisto could see she still was a little dazed, it didn't stop her from holing up her hand towards the warrior princess. Xena didn't hesitate and got hold of Callisto's hand. Callisto pulled her back on her feet. Immediately Xena lost her balance. Callisto wanted to help her but Gabrielle already was one step ahead of her and abruptly pushed Callisto aside.

Callisto decided to ignore it and walked towards her friend. "I'm sorry..."

Camilla wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her "it's alright, I know what you've been through."

Callisto pulled herself free "I saw Dent..." she said.

"Me too." Camilla answered and surprised Callisto.

"You saw him too?"

"Callisto, you were suffering, Dent is too, so he found you and helped you with you're suffering. But now you have to return the favor and release him from his suffering."

Questioning eyes were aimed at Camilla. "You are a wise woman Camilla, how is it that you know all these things?"

A sigh left her mouth "Xien, I've learned everything from Xien, I'll explain it to you some day, but not now, right now we have to get Dent back and stop Ares from his plans."

"You know what he's up to?" Callisto asked.

"Yes, he wants me back."

"You know his plans, why didn't you tell me?"

"I meant to tell you, but you didn't give me the time to tell you, all you could think of was Xena,"

A smile moved up at Callisto's face "Fortunately I managed to control myself, with a little help off Dent."

Before Camilla could answer they heard someone groaning from behind them. They both looked back and saw Joxer slowly getting back on his feet. The two women laughed at the clumsy man. His eye was blue, he rubbed it but that certainly won't stop the pain.

"Even I never hit him that hard." Callisto said.

Camilla raised her shoulders innocently "Well, I had to make sure he would be unconscious."

"Woah!"

The first person Joxer saw was Callisto, she scared him and almost fell back on the ground. His hand reached for his sword but Camilla placed her hand on his wrist and stopped him.

"Joxer there is no need to fear Callisto anymore."

"She's right." They all turned to the voice, it was Xena. She finally had recovered from her fight with Callisto. "And maybe this is too late to say but I still want to say it." She paused shortly looking for the right words to say. "I'm sorry Callisto, sorry for killing you parents, sorry for destroying you're life,-"

Callisto cut her off "Please Xena, don't blame you're self. Everyone knows that what you and I have done cannot be reversed, but you've taken much more parents lives then just mine and I have taken the lives of mothers and fathers." She aimed her eyes at Camilla "I killed the father of her son, still she forgives me. When I was about to kill you I saw her son, that's when I realized the mistakes I've made. We've both ruined each other's life but let's not make it worse."

Before anyone could say anything a sound from the back distracted them. They all looked up, all eyes landed on the God of war, he looked frustrated, annoyed. Things certainly didn't go according to his plans, it was visible in his eyes, the anger in his eyes grew when Xena, Callisto and Camilla pulled up a wick smile gladly aiming it at the God.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over." He said, the frustration clearly hearable.

Camilla paced forward "You can't have me back Ares, not me not anyone. Leave us alone and find someone else to play with."

There was a smile coming up on his face, hatred stayed in his eyes but that smile, all three woman knew what kind of smile it was. He always wears it when he has something up his sleeve. "I just might." These were his last two words as he shimmered away.

"Now what did he mean with that?" Joxer asked still rubbing his blue eye.

"Normally when he says that, he's the only one that doesn't understand, but this time I don't have a clue of what that God was saying either."

Gabrielle and Joxer weren't the only ones, Xena didn't understand either, but Camilla and Callisto did. They knew exactly what he meant with it and it scared them, especially Camilla. Xena saw the tension in their eyes, she noticed it had something to do with Camilla's son, but then there remains a question, what is it that Ares can do to a little boy that is already dead.

**Well I'd love to know that, but I haven't written that yet, so please review for now and I'll start writing the next chapter.**


	9. Revival

**I guess I can keep thanking everyone personally for reviewing but there are so much reviews I just thank you on another way now. **

_First of all I thank Artemis1000 and Borg Drone for their first reviews on my story, hope you keep reading it till the end._

_Yes it was quite a cliffhanger but there are worse cliffhangers coming I can assure you that. And the Joxer take a nap part was a good guess from you Diva. It made me LOL so I thought to add it in the story._

_Faith, Shastalily and Athyna thnx for the review, I like it a lot all reviews keep me motivated. Oh and Athyna I can't wait to read ur sequel, it has to be a good one!_

_That leaves just u, freaky, but u already know how I think of ur reviews. They always make me lol, just as you always make me lol. U didn't die from the waiting yet I hope. Me not stom by the way. Oh well just read now ok and we'll talk later.

* * *

_

Chapter nine, revival.

General Maxim walked inside his tent. It was getting late, he and his men had been drinking and laughing the entire night. It was obvious that the good General wasn't really sober anymore, neither were the most of his men, though he did put some men to guard the camp. Tired he dropped himself on his bed, he closed his eyes hoping he would fall asleep in an instant.

"Have a hangover?" a voice suddenly sounded from his tent.

The General jumped from his bed, he was back on his feet immediately. He even found time to grab the knife that was resting next to his pillow.

"What are you going to do with that General, kill me?"

The man didn't really seem to notice who was standing before him yet. He flickered with his eyes a couple of times, trying to get rid of that woozy vision. Slowly he realized how emerged in his sight.

"Ares, I thought I told you not to meet me in here." He said.

"I know, but there are some complications," Ares glanced around in the tent "Where is the boy?" he asked.

The impression on the General's face changed, it was almost funny to look at, a combination of confusion and too much alcohol.

"What complications and what do you need the boy for, he's dead!"

The God of war lost his patience, he grabbed the General by his throat and pulled him closer. "Bring me the boy...now" Ares hissed and threw the drunken General on the floor.

When he managed to get back on his feet, the General ordered a guard to get the boy.

"I would like to know what is going on Ares, we made a deal." The General said, already sounding less drunk.

"I will tell you but first I want the boy." The God answered.

The General wanted to answer but he was disturbed when the guard he had send for the boy stormed into his tent, he seemed to be in disorder.

"Milord, the boy...he..." the guard tried to find the right words to say.

"What is it Marcus?" The General asked angry.

"The boy is not there." He managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Ares yelled "The boy is dead!"

"I know, but he is not in the tent, go and look for you're self if you don't believe me."

That was exactly what Ares did, he hurried himself out of the General's tent taking the guard with him.

"Which one is it." He demanded.

The guard walked to a tent at the other side of the camp. He showed Ares inside and not close behind him the General entered, who off course couldn't believe a word the guard had just said either. But it was true what the guard had told him. The blankets where the boy had been wrapped into were empty, there was no sign of him.

"By the Gods, he's dead, how can this happen?"

Ares narrowed his eyes. "Camilla has taken him, she's been one step ahead of me..."

"What, Camilla? Impossible, she can't sneak into my camp, my guards are guarding it twenty four seven." He sounded very confident about himself.

"You're guards? Come on General, you have been drinking all night, even a child can sneak into you're camp." He shrugged "I'll handle this on my own, the deal is off." Ares said and before the General could answer, Ares shimmered away.

"No, I won't let that stupid God ruin my plans, Camilla is mine and I will make sure she will die by my sword."

* * *

It had taken a while before Camilla managed to convince Xena to stay at the village, this was something she and Callisto had to do. They were on their way to the General's camp, Ares had plans with Dent and the two women had to stop him. Half way they had left their horses and continued their path on foot.

"Camilla, what is Ares up to?" Callisto asked as she hardly could keep up with the dark haired woman.

She stopped, allowing Callisto to catch up with her.

"He's taking Dent to the ocean." Camilla replied.

"Wha...why?" Callisto asked confused.

"To burn his body, that way there will be nothing but ash." Camilla started walking again.

"And you don't have a body for his funeral." Callisto understood.

"I can't even be able to bury his ash, Ares will throw his ash in the ocean."

"Is that how he takes revenge, how low can you sink?"

"He's a God Callisto, that's how Gods are if they don't get what they want."

"I can't imagine Gods like Aphrodite or Athena do such things." Callisto said.

"Trust me Callisto, they can."

Suddenly Camilla stopped walking. Curiously she glanced around, she seemed to have heard something.

"Did you hear that?" she asked her friend.

Callisto listened.

"...listo..."

It was a soft voice, they could barely hear it.

"Yes I can hear it."

As Callisto answered the voice was getting sharper.

"mmy...Callisto."

Camilla's eyes widened in surprise. It was the voice of a child.

"Dent?" she said looking confused at Callisto.

"yes, I think-"

"Mummy, Callisto?" The voice was clear enough now.

"Dent!" Both women screamed and ran into the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Mummy, where are you."

The women continued running, until they saw a little boy emerging from the trees, it was Dent.

"Dent!"

Dent threw himself in his mother's arms as Camilla crawled on her knees to catch him. She refused to let him go, this was her son in flesh and blood, killed by General Maxim but now she can touch him again, she can feel his heart beat, she could feel his tears falling on her face. Her son is alive again, this could not be a dream it had to be real.

"Mummy, I am so scared." He said, still in his mother's grip.

"It's alright Dent, you're safe now." She pulled her son closer to him.

"This man was scaring me, he was hurting Callisto." He kept talking. The tone in his voice sounded confusing and scared. Camilla did her best to comfort her son. She could imagine his fear, because she couldn't understand why he still was alive either. But right now she didn't care about that, her son was back with her again and that was all she wanted.

"Camilla, how...I...he died..." Callisto said, just as confused as they were.

"I know Callisto, I can't understand either, but let's not ask him about it now. He's scared, hurt and nearly as confused as we are."

Camilla was right, Callisto could see the fear in his eyes. It was too much for him to handle. He knew he had died and somehow he just woke up, it was already confusing to her when she woke up without a scratch at Camilla's house, not to mention how that must feel to a ten years old boy.

* * *

A man was walking up the hill, the hill where his home is. He had been gone for half a year, his family must have missed him terribly. The man was glad to be home again, back together with his family. It had been such a long time. Whistling he took the last few steps up the hill. Suddenly he stopped whistling and walking, how could this be, his house was missing. He hurried to the last remains of his house, it had been burned with the ground. Defeated he dropped on his knees.

"N...no...it can't be..."

The man buried his face in his hands, tears slid through his fingers. His house was burned and there was no sign of his family, what should he do. He did not know what happened, were they still alive? He pulled himself together and stood back up. The man tried to calm himself down and closed his eyes. Seconds later there was a white flash and the man was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After Camilla was finished hugging her son, it was Callisto who wrapped her arms around the young boy. Then they decided to walk back to the horses, but they hadn't even taken two steps when Ares shimmered in front of them. Instantly Camilla protected her son. She pushed him back and stepped in front of him. Callisto did the same thing.

"So it is true, the boy is alive again." Ares said pulling up a small smile.

"I give you just one warning Ares, leave before you will regret it."

Camilla's warning was useless, Callisto had already lunged at the God. Ares pulled out his sword and easily blocked Callisto's attack. A light ball appeared in his hand and he tossed it at Callisto, the blonde woman flew through the air until a tree broke her fall. She landed on the ground but there was no movement left in her body.

"No!"

Camilla attacked Ares but the God also had a light ball for her, she too flew though the air and after she landed hard on the ground Camilla didn't move either. Pour Dent was all alone now. Ares paced closer to him, Dent was frozen with fear. He wanted to move but he couldn't, the fear took over and prevented him to make the smallest of movements. Then Ares attacked him, Dent covered his eyes as suddenly a beam of light appeared in front of him.

* * *

**YAY, chapter nine is finished, a little short huh. But that's just how this chappie is. Please update and tell me if the story is still going to right way!**


	10. But she’s my friend

_Athyna, Hi, thnx for the review Athena and I was glad to help you with recovering ur story partly. Hope it won't take long to rewrite. Anyways enjoy the next chappie!_

_Artemis, Wow, thnx for the exiting review. U want to know who the man is start reading the next chappie and I think that it will answer why Dent isn't dead anymore, but an explanation for that will show in further chapters._

_Diva, Hiya thnx for the review, now start reading the next chapter it will answer all of ur questions!_

_Faith, well I hope the update goes up to ur expectations, did you have to wait long? Please don't cry, read the next chapter, hope that will make you happy!_

_Freak, Hello :) ur good? Well I am, cause I have received another review from u, YAY for that. And like I told u, Callisto won't die, she's just unconscious, not dead. She will be alright, well maybe not, but I can assure u that she will not die. How about an update on ur sTR story? Well anyways, have fun reading the next chapter, see ya bye! _

_Shastalitly, Thnx for the review, hope you like the next chapter, it took a while to write it.

* * *

_

Chapter ten, But she's my friend.

The bright light was blinding him, fear leaped into his body as he saw the light getting brighter, it was coming closer. Dent had been through a lot the last few days, he was confused and scared, too many things were going through his head, too much then he could handle…Dent fainted. But Dent wasn't the only one who was startled by the sudden light that had appeared. The light did most certainly not come from Ares. If Dent had known who it came from the boy wouldn't have faded. Even so Ares was surprised to see him.

"Xien?" he said confused.

"Hello Ares." Xien answered.

The god of War folded his arms, he frowned "Aren't you supposed to be dead." Was another question.

"No." Xien replied "Aren't you supposed to leave my family alone?"

Ares smiled "No." he replied "Care to tell me why you didn't die?"

"No." they could continue the conversation like this for ours, but Ares was in no mood to do that.

"Fine, then I will kill you now."

Another light ball emerged in Ares hand, it did not seem to bother Xien, who stayed close behind his son to protect him. Ares threw the ball, Xien did not step aside, nor dived for cover. All he did was holding his hand up, the ball reflected back to Ares. The God of War had certainly not expected that and was hit by his own light ball. Ares landed hard on the ground, next to Callisto. He shakes his head, smirked at the blonde woman and got back on his feet. Maybe not the best thing he ever did. The view in front of him almost scared him. Xien's eyes had turned black, just like he had seen with Camilla. There was something about Xien that he did not know. What he did know was, that Xien was stronger then him…for now. So Ares shimmered away before Xien could cause him even more troubles.

Relieved, Xien turned his eyes back to the beautiful sea blue colour, he turned and bends down to see how his son is doing. Dent, his beautiful son, how he had missed him. He must have been through a lot the last few months. But he did not have to worry anymore. Ares would leave them alone and he if he does not, Xien would personally convince the God of War that he is making a terrible mistake. Then Xien's eyes rolled to his left, to the blonde woman lying unconscious, across from Camilla. He walked towards her, eyes frowning as he looked at her. Then it came back to him, that woman was Callisto, this woman tried to kill him.

"Callisto…" he said "you deserve to die."

He held up his hand towards her head, eyes turning black. But something inside him stopped him from killing her. There was this strange feeling running down his spine, it made him doubt.

"Oh…"

Distracted by the groaning of his wife, Xien turned his eyes back to normal. Camilla was waking up, time to leave this place, there was a small village further on where she and Dent can rest. He walked back to his son, lifted him over his shoulder and then kneeled down beside his wife, he got hold of her hand and then flashed away, not knowing that Callisto was on his side. Just as he left a small group of horses arrived. They stopped and one man jumped from his horse, it was General Maxim.

"Well, well." He said. "Not the person I was looking for, but she will do."

He lifted her limp body on his horse, jumped on the horse and then rode back to his camp.

* * *

Pain is what she felt when she woke up. Pain throughout her body, all caused by that one light ball Ares had thrown at her. She groaned and pushed herself up, her limbs only moved a few inches. Callisto's eyes shot wide open, realizing that she was already standing but with her arms and legs bound to a pole in the centre of a tent. Ropes were cutting her wrists and ankles and she only made it worse by trying to break free. What happened? Where is Camilla and where's Dent? Had Ares tied her here? No, probably not. Then there was only one option left, General Maxim.

But that leads her to another question, why didn't the General kill her? The answer must be quite simple, to lure Camilla to him so he can kill her. Then Callisto remembered something. The knife hidden behind her back, she could feel the General had not found it. Callisto stretched her hands, trying to reach the knife. The tips of her fingers connected with the knife, she almost had it when suddenly someone entered the tent, that someone was the General.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty is awake." He said.

With calm blue eyes, Callisto eyed the general but did not say a word. General Maxim started pacing circles around her.

"I got you" he said "again."

"Good for you." She said not impressed by the words of the Roman.

"Yes indeed, good for me…" he said. "All though I preferred to see Camilla standing there."

When he was behind her again, the general stopped walking. He placed his hand on her arm, slowly trailing his fingers upwards until his path was blocked by her blond hair. Gently he rushed his fingers though her hair, playing with the blond locks that were hanging over her shoulder. Callisto didn't appreciate the General's actions, but did not act on his deeds, instead she kept attempting to get the knife that was tugged behind her back.

"I always found you beautiful Callisto." He kept playing with her hair. "And now that you have a good heart,-"

"I might have a good heart general, but that doesn't mean I'm less dangerous."

Not pleased by her interruption, Maxim grabbed her throat and turned her head towards his. "Dangerous? You begged me for mercy at Camilla's house, I could have killed you whenever I wanted and you tell me you are still dangerous?" he smirked, pushed her head away and walked out of the tent.

Callisto just pulled up a smile as she let her fingers trail down the knife hidden behind her back, finally she had managed to reach it.

* * *

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, but the light immediately gave her a headache. Then the light faded and a man appeared in her view. She blinked a few times not sure if the man in front of her was real.

"Xien?" she whispered softly.

He nodded "Yes Camilla, I'm here."

Completely ignoring all the pain that run through her body, Camilla jumped up and wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him closer to her refusing to ever let him go again.

"I knew you would come back." She said, again in a whisper.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

Camilla moved back a little, so that their faces were inches away from each other, she smiled and the pressed her lips on those of Xien, they kissed for almost half a minute when they heard Dent groaning.

"Did Ares hurt him?" she asked her husband.

"No, I could stop him just in time, Dent fainted from the fear."

The dark haired woman stood up, ignoring the throbbing feeling in her head and walked towards her son.

"Dent…Mommy is here." She paused shortly, waiting for the boy to open his eyes. "Mommy has a surprise for you."

Finally his eyes shot open "A surprise?" he asked with a funny croaky voice.

"Yes, look…"

Dent's eyes followed Camilla's finger as she pointed to someone behind her, that somebody was instantly recognized by the young boy.

"Daddy!"

The boy jumped from his bed, ran over to his father and threw himself in Xien's arms. Xien lifted him up, pulling his son closer to him.

"Hello big boy, did you miss me?"

Dent nods and pressed himself deeper into his father's arms.

"Are you ok daddy?"

He made his father laugh "Yes Dent, daddy is fine."

Dent smiled, he looked around the room and saw it was just him and his parents, he missed someone.

"Where is Callisto?" he asked.

Confused, his father pulled him back "Callisto?" he asked.

He nodded at his father "Yes, Callisto is my friend."

Angry eyes were aimed at Camilla.

"Camilla, what is he talking about?"

She sighed "A lot of things happened while you were gone." She said.

Xien put Dent back on his feet, his eyes never leaving his wife. "Please explain." His voice sounding a little angry.

"I found her in the village, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. At first I wanted to kill her, though she was already dying, but then something inside of me thought it was wrong. I took her to our house and healed her."

She took a short pause, looking at her husband noticing the expression on his face wasn't changing.

"She was forced to stay because of the winter, at first we didn't get along, she tried to kill us a couple of times, but after a few months she started changing, I didn't know exactly what made her change but I think Dent played an important role in it."

"What? Camilla that woman is a murderer, how can you let her close to Dent!"

Now it was Camilla who started to get angry.

"I was a murderer too, you gave me a chance to change!"

"Callisto killed me Camilla, that's a little bit different."

Camilla threw her hands up "Xien, you are a God, you can't die!"

The couple kept yelling at each other, not noticing that they were driving their son crazy. He had thrown himself on his bed again, lying on his stomach, hands covering his ears. Still the yelling of his parents continued.

"Stop yelling!" he suddenly screamed.

Instantly Camilla and Xien stopped talking, both looking at their son, eyes filed with guilt.

"Callisto is my friend daddy, she doesn't hurt people anymore!"

Xien could see the pain in Dent's eyes, it hurt him to hear his father talk about Callisto this way. Maybe Camilla was right, maybe Callisto should be allowed to change, he's been too harsh on her. Xien walked to his son, seated himself next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm sorry Dent, you were right. And you know what, I think we should go looking for her immediately!"

Dent jumped from the bed "Yes" he said, throwing both of his arms in the air.

Camilla paced forward "Do you know where she is?"

Xien nodded "Yes, I left her in the woods."

"Ok, let's go find her then, she'll probably be looking for us too."

Together, the family left to go looking for Callisto.

* * *

_I know I know lots of questiongs linger in ur heards. How does Camilla know Xien is a God and why didn't she tell anyone. I know the answer to all ur questions but I only answer them in the following chapters. During the story everything will be explained! But remember, keep reviewing or else I'll die!!!!!_


	11. oops

_Athyna, Hullo u. how's it going? Thanks for the review once again. Hope u update silver bow soon. Enjoy the next chappie._

_Faith, Yay, I'm not dying, thank u very much. Rudeness? Apology accepted though I noticed nothing of ur rudeness, u are a kind person! Thnx for the review!_

_Shastalily, Hard work indeed, and thank u for the review!_

_Freaky, Hiya, how are u today? No matter how good or bad ur feeling, u will feel much better now that I updated, right? It's always great to read ur reviews, or emails. What will happen to 'listo'? u will find out in the next chappie!_

_Diva, Here's the next chappie, hope this one is even better, though I have me doubts, anyway, thanks fur the review!_

_Alright before I begin, I have to warn u for the beginning of this story, it might be a little nasty, I don't know how u think of it so I just warn u before u start reading._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11, Oops. 

Callisto had just managed to cut the ropes that held her capture as General Maxim entered the tent again. Quickly she pulled her hands back behind the pole, letting him believe she was still tied to it. He wore an evil smile and an unfriendly façade, the general certainly had something up his sleeve, Callisto could not figure out what it was until his lustful eyes started to look over her body.

"Like what you see General." Callisto reacted on it immediately. This can be fun, he might want to take advantage of her but the good General doesn't know Callisto had freed herself from the ropes.

"Very much Callisto, very much." Slowly he paced forward, his eyes still looking over her body. He stopped when there was half a meter between them, just a little too far for Callisto to strike, but then again she didn't want to kill him yet, first she wants to have some fun.

"You are a very beautiful women." He said as his eyes landed on hers.

"You are despicable." She replied, trying to make him believe she starts to feel uncomfortable.

The General started laughing "Why thank you." He moved his hand up and placed it under Callisto's chin.

It was disgusting to see how he looked at her, but she did not want to make her move yet, Callisto wanted to wait for the right moment. Maxim increased the force on her chin and lifted her head up, forcing Callisto to look at him. His free hand rushed through her blond hair. This was getting very annoying. Suddenly his hand trailed down her body and moved to places he was certainly not allowed to come. That's when Callisto made her move, she kneed him hard in the groin, with her left hand she grabbed his shoulder and turned him 180 degrees. The general was pushed hard against the pole and then Callisto pressed the knife firmly against his throat. She moved so fast that the general barely knew what hit him.

"Well, what do you know." Callisto said sarcastic. "You forgot to take my knife." Slowly she increased the force on his throat, making a small cut on it. "If you make one noise, I'll kill you."

The General smirked "You can't kill me, the good Callisto only kills to defend herself." He said.

Now it was Callisto who pulled up an evil smile "Yes, off course." She said "Then why are you shaking like a scared little boy?"

At these words, Maxim tried to worm himself free from Callisto's grip, it resulted on a deeper cut in his throat, he stopped struggling immediately, if he would move another inch the knife will cut his throat.

"A very wise decision General."

Maxim stayed quiet, only locking his eyes, which started to fill with fear, on Callisto.

"By the gods, did you loose you're tongue?" Callisto said and started remembering how much fun it is to have a person in a position like this.

"You can't get away Callisto, my men will follow you and hunt you down till you die."

An eyebrow raised on his words. "But if I kill their leader, aren't they forced to listen to me then? That's how it goes doesn't it, that's how you became the leader of this army."

Again a reply stayed out. Callisto smiled.

"I think that is a good idea, killing you and taking over you're army."

Abruptly Callisto kicked his feet from under him, forcing him on his knees, but keeping the knife pressed firmly against his throat.

"No please, I beg you Callisto…"

Callisto started laughing at the begging from the General. She kneeled down in front of him and then slowly slid the knife in his throat. His eyes widened, she could hear his breathing increase and he couched blood. It splattered all over her face, but it only made her laugh and for a second she stopped pushing. The general was between life and death, the blonde woman let him suffer purposely.

"What's the matter General, does it hurt?"

Slowly she pushed the knife further again, his hand reached for her wrist, trying to pull her arm away. But there was no strength left in him, Callisto could easily maintain her grip on the knife. The hand on her wrist started to loosen and slide down her arm, soon there was no life left in the General's body and he slid down on the ground. Finally Callisto removed the knife from his throat, with a large smile she looked at the bloody knife.

"Oops." She said.

Callisto grabbed the General by his clothing and dragged him out of the tent, she kept walking until she reached the center of the camp, there she dropped the general on the ground and carefully eyed the soldiers that were watching her. One by one they emerged from their tents, one by one they formed a group around the blonde woman. Their General had been killed, by Callisto. That means they are forced to listen to her now. But are they willing to listen to a woman?

"Hmm, I have quite the audience." Callisto said as she moved the knife over her arm to remove the blood from it. "Hello everyone."

Angry eyes were locked on her, it seemed they had no intensions to make her their new leader. Callisto could only laugh at them, she had no intensions to command this army either.

"Why do you look so angry? All I did was killing you're General."

They all stayed silent, some of the men walked closer to her, hands on the handle of their swords. Callisto noticed it.

"Oh, please gentlemen, I don't want to kill you. All I want is for you to go home. Go to you're family or where ever it is you want to go. The war is over for you, there is no General to listen to and I am not planning to lead this army."

One man stepped forward "What makes you think we want to go home?" he asked, Callisto could see he was an officer.

"Please don't tell me that, I can see it in you're eyes. Most of you are tired, sad for not being able to be with you're families. You were all scared of the General, afraid that if you wouldn't do as you were told he would kill you."

The men started to whisper at each other, Callisto was right she noticed the atmosphere was changing. She took a few paces closer to the man that started talking to her.

"What's you're name?" she asked him.

"Alexander." The man replied.

"Tell me Alexander, do you have a family that prays for you're safe return every day?"

Alexander lowered his head "Yes, I have two daughters, my wife was killed by looters."

Callisto placed her hand on his shoulder "Go home Alexander and tell you're men to do the same."

She bypassed Alexander and walked through the crowd of soldiers. They all stepped aside, finally noticing Callisto in no longer a threat to them. She could feel the eyes of the men burning in her back as she accompanied the trees in the quiet wood.

For half an hour she continued walking, then she heard voices coming closer. She recognized one of them. It was the voice of a boy, that boy was Dent.

"Callisto!" he had already seen her and ran towards her like he hadn't seen her in years.

Dent flew himself in Callisto's arms, she lifted him up. "Hey Dent, did you miss me already?"

Dent was placed back on his feet, as Callisto rubbed her hand over his head Camilla joined them together with a man she hadn't seen before, or had she?

"Camilla, good to see you again."

Camilla smiled at her "I want you to meet someone." She said.

But before she could introduce Xien, Dent already was pulling on his father's arms "This is my daddy Callisto!"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, this was Xien but Camilla had told her Xien died because of her doing. Callisto locked her eyes on the man, slowly the memory about him entered her mind. This man was killed by her sword, she had killed him and remembered it like it happened yesterday. And now he was standing in front of her, looking very angry.

"I don't think I understand this." she said, sounding rather confused.

"I already thought you wouldn't," Camilla replied "There is something about Xien I never told you."

On their way back to the village, Camilla explained her friend everything and now that it was clear to Callisto that Xien is a god, it also explained why Dent was still alive and why Camilla and Dent have the ability to heal.

But after this explanation Callisto still had the idea that Xien wasn't happy with the friendship between these two women. She couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry Xien, for putting you through all this."

Xien placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Callisto, I have no right to be angry with you. I offered Camilla a chance to change, you deserve the same chance."

"Thank you." she replied as they almost reached the village, but they stopped as they ran into Xena and her two friends.

"Xena." Callisto said sounding surprising, "are you leaving?"

"Yes, we are." Xena's eyes rolled to Xien. "I don't think we've met." She said.

Camilla stepped forward, "Xena, this is Xien, my husband," she pulled Dent forward "And this is my son, Dent."

Xena frowned "But I thought that,-"

Xien stopped her "I am a god, and gave those powers to my son, which makes us both immortal." He flashed his eyes black to convince her.

"Woah!" Joxer jumped back as he saw Xien's eyes turn black.

"A Chinese god? Interesting." She added.

Gabrielle paced forward "So you are a god and Camilla never knew?"

"No, she always knew I was a god, but I asked her never to tell anyone."

Gabrielle raised a confused eyebrow.

"It's quite complicating, please don't ask." He said.

"Ok, but what happened to Ares and the General?" the Amazon asked.

"Well, Xien scared Ares away, but the General is still alive I'm afraid." Camilla replied.

"Now that's where you are wrong Camilla." Callisto said immediately receiving confused looks from everyone, even from Dent.

"While Xien only saved Dent and Camilla, he left me unconscious in the woods for the general to find me. He had tied me in his tent but failed to find a knife I had tugged behind my back. I managed to break free and killed him." It was best not to tell them that Callisto brutally killed him.

"What about the rest of his army, they must find out sooner of later that their leader is dead." Gabrielle said.

"No Gabrielle," Xena said. "When you kill the leader of an army, you become the new leader. These men are forced to listen to Callisto now."

"I send them home." She replied immediately before anyone would have the wrong thoughts.

It was Camilla who winked at her and smiled, telling the blonde she had done the right thing.

"Well then, everything is alright now." Joxer said.

"I guess it is," Xena replied. "Camilla it was nice knowing you and you're family, but I really have to go now.

"I hope we'll meet again Xena, have a safe trip."

Xena smiled, as she passed Callisto the two women had short eye contact, then they walked into the forest.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink." Callisto said.

"With a ten year old boy?" Camilla said.

"You two have a drink, I'll take Dent with me." Xien said as he placed an arm around his son.

"You're a gentleman." Camilla said, kissing him on the cheek.

"For you, I would do anything." He said, kissing her back.

"Oh, please, can't you do that when I'm not around."

"No…" Camilla replied as she kissed her husband again.

"Daddy…" Even Dent got sick of it and started pulling on Xien's shirt.

"Alright, alright." The couple said as they broke the kiss.

"Let's go and have a drink Callisto, I want to know exactly what happened at the General's camp."

Callisto smiled "Trust me on this one, you'll love it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well folks, that was another chapter, I don't think it was that good, but I did me best to write it, so please update and let me know ur opinion on this chappie!_


	12. Saying Goodbye and hello

_ObeSlifRa, Hiya, thanks for the review, I'm glad u like the story. Hope u stick with me till the end! _

_Shastalilly, hello again, glad u still like it. Killing the general will not have much effect on her, you'll find out why in the next chapter._

_Faith, Glad you liked Callisto in this chappie, do me best every time. Enjoy the next chappie._

_Freaky, How ya doing? Wow, that's one hell of a review, almost like an email ya know. Thanks for the running and screaming advice, but I don't think that's possible when ur tied to a chair. Anyway, here's another chappie, u enjoy it oka!?_

_Diva, You don't have to worry about Callisto, she'll be just fine. Now go read the next chapter oka and thnx for the review._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12, Saying goodbye and hello.

The two friends were enjoying some good wine as Callisto told Camilla what happened during her captive with the general.

"And then I woke up tied against a pole in his tent."

Camilla took a sip from her wine and smiled "Were you comfortable?" she said sarcastic.

"It wasn't that comfortable, especially when he couldn't keep his hands from me, but he failed to find a knife I had tugged behind my back."

Camilla raised her eyebrow "The general failed to find a weapon on you? What was wrong with him, was he drunk or something?"

"What do you mean?" Callisto asked.

"He always makes sure to search a woman thoroughly for any weapons, if you know what I mean."

"Well, he failed to find my knife, I killed him with it."

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes "How did you kill him?" she asked.

Callisto leaned back in her seat and finished her wine before she answered.

"Very slowly and painful." She said.

"Slow and painful huh?" Camilla said "I guess he deserved it."

"Guess he deserved it? Camilla he killed you're son and if he hadn't been immortal Dent still would have been dead. Some people just deserve to die like that."

The tone in her voice sounded angry.

"I know that Callisto, just be careful with what you do, I don't want you to go back to who you used to be."

The blonde woman sighed and placed a comforting hand on Camilla's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Camilla. I let that life behind me I can promise you it will never come back."

"I know you want to make that promise Callisto, but I've been there too. It's not that easy to let go of you're past and start a complete new future."

"I know, and that's why I need some time for myself."

Camilla reacted confused on these words "What do you mean?" she said.

"What I mean is that tomorrow I'm leaving, there are some things I want to do and I have to do them on my own."

By the look on Camilla's face she hadn't been expecting this and she seemed to be rather disappointed with it.

"You're leaving? But, you'll be back…right? I mean, Xien is going to rebuild our house and you must know that you're always welcome."

"I know that, and I'll be sure to return, all I need is some time for myself, to get some answers."

"Well then let's have another drink before our paths go separate."

The two women continued their evening laughing and drinking, at the end of the evening they were close to being drunk. Then they went to the room that Xien had rented to take a long rest.

The next morning Callisto stood up early and started packing her horse for her long journey, suddenly she felt someone tugging on her leg when she turned around she saw Dent standing in front of her.

"Why are you leaving Callisto?" he asked sounding rather sad.

Callisto kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Because I have to do something, and I have to do it alone. But don't worry Dent, I will come back."

"But I don't want you to go Callisto." His eyes started to fill with tears.

To comfort him Callisto wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh Dent, why don't you want me to go?"

"Because I love you and I'll miss you so much."

Callisto pulled the boy back "Silly boy, I love you too but I'll always be with you, right here." She placed her finger on his heart.

A large smile was forming on his face, just then Camilla and Xien entered the stables to say goodbye to Callisto.

"I see at least somebody is going to miss you." Xien said.

"When will you be back Callisto?" Dent asked.

"I don't know Dent, its going to be a long journey."

Xien walked forward "Just make sure you have a safe one." He said and shakes hands with the blonde woman.

"Don't worry about that, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." Callisto replied.

Xien laughed "I'm sure you can." He reached for Dent's hand "Come on son, let's give these two women some space."

"Why?" Dent asked as he followed his father out of the stables.

"Girl talk Dent, girl talk."

These words made both women laugh.

"You have a wonderful family Camilla."

"Thank you, so what is it exactly that you are going to do?"

The blonde woman sighed "Something I haven't done in years, visiting my sister and parents."

"Where are they?"

"I buried their bodies just outside of Athens, so I have to travel to the other side of Greece."

"Well then we won't see each other for many months for sure."

The women started hugging.

"I'll miss you Callisto." Camilla said as she backed away.

"I'll miss all of you, especially Dent."

"I think it will be difficult for him the first couple of days." Camilla said as Callisto jumped on her horse.

"It isn't easy for me either."

The women shake hands for one last time.

"Good luck Callisto, but please come back soon."

"You take care Camilla."

Then Callisto forced her horse out of the village, into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later._

Callisto was riding her horse through the forest. She really missed Camilla and Dent, once she visited her parents she would be sure to go back to Torus as soon as possible. It was strange for her to travel alone, too quiet. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw someone lying motionless at the side of the road. Immediately she stopped her horse and jumped of, she hurried over to the injured person. It was a man, Callisto crouched down beside him and turned him on his back. He had short brown hair and doesn't look much older then she is, bruises and cuts covered his face and he has a nasty wound in his upper back. Suddenly he opened his eyes they widened as he saw Callisto.

"Please…help…me…"

His hand reached out for her but half way it dropped motionless on the ground. He was hurt bad, but Callisto knows some tricks that will make sure he'll survive. Why actually was she doing this, what if this man wasn't as innocent as he looks? Callisto doesn't care, she will help this man, end of story.

After she had cleaned his injuries and bound the wound on his upper back, Callisto had set up a fire. The man was lying close to it, so that he would not get cold. The evenings were still cold and it was important that this man would not get sick, or else he would die and all her hard work would have been for nothing. It was getting late and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, Callisto slowly fell asleep.

She woke up with a start the next morning, seeing the man she rescued yesterday sitting straight up.

"Who are you?" was the first thing she heard when she woke up.

Now this was going to be difficult, probably when she mentions her name it will scare the hell out of him.

"I am Callisto, and you are?"

Strangely enough he didn't seem to recognize her name, strange but a relief.

"My name is Angelos." He replied, his voice sounding rather croaky.

"Well Angelos, what happened to you?"

"I was on my way to Athens to deliver something important to my father when I suddenly got robbed."

Callisto frowned and looked at his brown eyes. "You got robbed? What was it you were about to deliver?"

The man bowed his head "My father is very sick, I had a medicine with me that will heal him, but the robbers took it from me, Malik was right, I should never have gone on my own."

"Come one Angelos, there is no time to be sorry for you're self. I will help you getting the medicine back."

Suddenly Angelos's eyes roamed over her body, especially over the weapons she was carrying with her.

"Who are you?" he asked although he had received the answer for this question a few minutes ago.

"I am Callisto, like I told you before Angelos."

He smiled "I don't think I've ever seen a woman with weapons before."

His words caused Callisto to laugh "Well, I am not the only one, I know at least three more."

Angelos laughed too, but grimaced when the wound on his back hurt because of the laughing.

"You need to rest Angelos, you're still weak."

Immediately he lay down again.

"Can you remember what the robbers looked like?"

"They wore blue clothing with black armor and they had these strange things with feathers on their heads."

"Draco." Callisto immediately said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Draco, not a very nice man."

"You know him?"

"By name, yes, I never had the pleasure to meet him in person."

"Here's what will happen, you take my horse to the nearest village. I'll go after Draco and get your father's medicine back, then I'll come back to you."

She helped Angelos to get back on his feet and then helped him on her horse.

"Thank you Callisto." He said.

"You're welcome Angelos, now go." She tapped the horse on his back and the horse hurried towards the nearest village.

"So I'm finally going to meet Draco, I'll make sure to give him a good surprise, after all he doesn't know I've changed, this might become very interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please keep supporting little old me and push that little button left on the bottom of ur screen! _


	13. Callisto’s reputation

_Hi freak, I likey, likey, likey ur review, as I always do off course. Callisto will meet Draco in this chappie, but it's not a long meeting, just as it isn't a long chapter. But I'll promises the next chapter will be longer and Draco and Callisto will meet each other again, but under different circumstances. So start reading this chappie and find out about their first meeting._

_Shastalily, Hello again and thanks for ur review. Want to find out about Callisto and Draco? Read the next chapter quickly._

_Faith, I think I let you wait to long for the next chapter, didn't I? I'm sorry but there are so many things I have to do right now and there are also other stories I have tow write. But here is the next chapter, finally, so enjoy it and thanks again for the review. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 13, Callisto's reputation._

Draco was enjoying a good massage. Three women were moving their hands all over his body, massaging every sore spot, even his bottom. He was lying naked on his bed, flat on his stomach and his eyes looked out at the entrance of his tent. The humming sound of one of the women caused for some peace inside his head. Business was doing well, they had robbed quite a fortune together lately and that had made him a very rich man.

"Ah…a little lower Isabel…" he said as he felt one his muscles tighten at the strong massage.

Some part of the money he has to use for new weapons and supplies and off course his men received a bonus for all the good work they had done lately. The rest of it was for him and he would be certain that every last dinar will be spend properly. Suddenly one of his men entered the tent. Angry eyes were aimed at him as Draco remembered himself telling his men he does not want to be disturbed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I think you should know that we found Callus unconscious at his post."

Draco immediately ordered the women to stop but he did not move away from the bed.

"It seems we have an intruder, get some men to search the camp."

The man nodded "yes sir." And then he hurried out of the tent.

Draco immediately ordered the women to continue the massage, as they did the humming from one of the women started again. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed. It will not take long before his men will find the intruder, he has secured the camp perfectly, not a single person can manage to get in and out without being noticed.

He wondered who this intruder could be, most likely just a pour robber who thinks he can steal Draco's possessions. What a fool to think he can steal from Draco and the punishment will be rightful.

Wait a second, why is it so quiet inside, why did the woman stop humming and why did the women stop massaging. He snapped his eyes open, they landed on the legs of another woman, only he knew that this woman was uninvited .His eyes rolled down and landed on the blade of a sword. He wanted to look up, see who this woman was but the sword prevented him to do so.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

All he received in reply was a soft chuckle, then the woman ordered the other women to leave the tent. They complied immediately and within seconds it was just him and the woman. Playfully the woman moved her sword over his body and slowly let it slide down his back, towards his left leg. Suddenly he felt a towel being tossed on his head.

"Put it on." She said and allowed Draco to sit up and wrap the towel around his waist.

Immediately the tip of her sword was pressed against his throat again. "You call for your guards, I'll kill you." She said.

Draco now had a good look on the woman. Long blond hair rested on her shoulders and blue eyes were watching him. The way she looked told him that this woman knew exactly how to handle a sword, it was best not to make her angry.

"So you are the famous Draco…" she said "I have to say, Draco, you disappoint me. The way you secured your camp, even a child can get in and out without being noticed."

Draco shrugged "I have to disagree, I think you have to be very good to mislead my men and I'd love to know the name of anyone who manages to do so."

Again the woman smirked "Why is my name so important to you?"

"Because I want to remember the names of the people I kill."

His words made the woman smile "When you think of the most dangerous woman in all off Greece, who do you think of." She turned it into a game.

Draco smiled "I would think of Xena…"

The woman sighed "Right…Xena…already thought you'd say that." The woman said "I'll just tell you my name before you give me any more of your stupid answers."

The sword was removed from his throat and the woman placed it the holster behind her back, she folded her arms and put up a good evil smile.

"The name is Callisto…"

His eyes widened in shock for a moment, but they soon filled with lust and curiosity.

"Callisto? The great Callisto, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really important, I was in the neighborhood and thought…how easy can it be to manipulate someone like Draco."

Callisto's words made Draco laugh loudly.

"Ah, com on Callisto, you can't fool someone like me, I'm too good for that."

The smile on Callisto's face increased, _I already did, you fool, when I'm gone you won't even noticed I stole the medicine from you. _She was going to enjoy this.

"Hmm, a pity…do you always speak so highly of yourself, cause it's not making an impression on me."

"A shame, cause I said it to impress you." He took a few paces closer to Callisto and stopped when they were only a few inches away from each other.

Callisto raised her eyebrow "Do you think it's safe to stand this close to me?" she asked pulling up a wick smile.

Draco smirked, his hand moved up and started stroking the blond locks of her hair. This was something he shouldn't have done. Callisto brought her knee up and kneed him hard in his manhood. An evil grin moved up as she heard him scream out in pain, Callisto walked to the bed Draco was just lying on and seated herself on it. She crossed her legs and leaned both her hands on the edge of the bed.

"Your reputation suits you Callisto." He managed to say as he tried to recover from Callisto's blow.

"Why thank you." Callisto replied.

"Honestly, did you come here to kick my ass, or is there something you want from me?"

"A little bit of both."

Their conversation was disturbed when a guard reached Draco's tent and started talking.

"Sir, we haven't found anything yet, should we look outside the camp?"

Draco turned around to answer "No need to do that, you can all go back to your posts." He said.

"But…" the man started but Draco cut him off.

"No buts, do as you are told."

"Yes sir." The man said and exited the tent.

He turned around to continue his conversation with Callisto, but she was gone. Callisto had made a cut in the back of his tent to escape.

"She's gone, why did she leave?" he asked himself.

What was this all about, she just showed up plays around for a few moments and then without a trace she disappears. She must have been up to something, but what could it be. While thinking about this, Draco puts on his pants and walked outside. He turned to the first guard he saw.

"Take three men with you and search all the supply tents, if you find out anything missing report it to me immediately understood?"

The man nodded "Yes sir."

"Good…oh one more thing." He said as he saw the man leaving.

"Sir?"

"Bring those girls back to my tent…"

"Not a problem." The man replied smiling and turned to do what he was told.

---

_So here's a short but I hope good chappie, I'll promise the next one will be longer! In the meantime please keep reviewing. _


	14. a future for Callisto?

_Yay, freaky how ya doing. Still busy with school…I feel sorry for ya…but school is important so please do what you must. As for me story, thanks again for ur review, this is me last chappie so I expect you to find time and review me last chappie oka. Groetjes from shauni._

_Faith, thank you for ur support. I always look after your reviews, please stick woth me to the end and also review this final chappie. Thanks a lot!_

_Hi Athena, it's good to hear ur computer allows you to review again, but now you have a virus…please tell ur brother to be careful and make sure you have a good virus scanner :). Anyway here's the final chappie please RR for me._

Chapter 14, a future for Callisto?

"Are you sure Fergus?" Draco asked his commander.

"Yes sir, everything is still there except for the medicine we needed for Theron."

Draco frowned, this was getting rather confused. Why would Callisto steal something with such little importance? Perhaps because she has a friend who's sick? No that was impossible to think of, Callisto is not the type of woman to have friends.

"Gather fifteen men, we're going to look for her."

This confused Fergus "for a stupid medicine?" he asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes "Do you question my order Fergus?" he said threatening.

"No sir, not at all, I'll get right to it, we'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Fergus turned and was on his way to gather fifteen of his best men. Draco smirked, no one steals from him, no matter what or who. He will locate her and challenge her, then let's see who the better fighter is.

* * *

Callisto was on her way back to Angelos. It was easy to fool Draco, perhaps a little too easy. Anyway, by the time he finds out she stole from him, she'll be long gone. With this thought, Callisto walked down the hill and entered the village where Angelos should be. 

As she entered the village, Callisto noticed the villagers were looking at her. Do they recognize her? It seemed not, they were more looking at her by curiosity then by fear. Callisto ignored them and started looking for Angelos. When she passed the stables she recognized her horse, so it was obvious that he was in this village.

"Callisto!" someone yelled.

But Callisto already knew who that someone was. She turned around and saw Angelos walking towards her.

"Angelos, good to see you again, but I'd appreciate it if you don't yell my name out loudly."

"Oh…yes I'm sorry, did you get the medicine?" he asked exiting.

"Yes I did." She pulled out the medicine and handed it over to Angelos.

"Thank you so much Callisto." He said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome Angelos, how is your back doing, it seems you feel much better then yesterday."

"I had a good night sleep, come on, let's get something to drink."

He took Callisto into a local pub and ordered some wine for her. He picked a table somewhere at the back of the pub and offered Callisto a seat.

"Shouldn't you go to your father Angelos?"

"It's almost night, there's no use to travel now, I'll spend the night here and continue my journey tomorrow." He took a good sip from his wine "But what about you Callisto, where are you going?"

"On my way to look up my family just outside of Athens."

"You're going to Athens too?"

Callisto smirked, she could have seen that coming.

"Yes I am."

"You should come with me, I could need a strong woman by my side…who knows, someone might try to rob me again."

Callisto narrowed her eyes at Angelos, she smiled and took a sip from her wine.

"You're not flirting with me are you Angelos?"

The young man leaned back in his seat, he chuckled.

"Perhaps…" he said

"Callisto!" a voice suddenly yelled. It came from outside.

Callisto immediately saw the people inside the pub looking around, wondering which women present was Callisto.

"Callisto, I know you're in there."

Now she recognized the voice, it was Draco's. Suddenly all eyes were aimed at her. Eyes filled with fear as they all knew who she was.

"That's just great."

"Who's that man screaming your name and why are all these people looking so scared?" Angelos asked while he still seemed to be sitting comfortable in his seat.

Callisto sighed, she stood up from her seat.

"There are quite some things you don't know about me Angelos, I've not always been a nice girl."

The expression on his face seemed confused, but when Draco called for her once again she decided to walk outside and see what he wants. So he had found out she stole from him, how typical of him to follow her for a lousy medicine. From the corner of her eye she saw people were still looking at her. Callisto however completely ignored them but she did notice that Angelos was walking behind her, curious about what was going to happen.

Before she went outside she put on her most arrogant look, her hand reached for the door and she pushed it open. Immediately her eyes fell upon about fifteen maybe twenty men. Callisto pulled up an evil smile and locked her cold blooded eyes on Draco.

"Hello Draco, missed me already?"

Draco paced forward, this time he seemed to feel much more comfortable with fifteen men behind him.

"You robbed me Callisto, nobody steals from me."

Callisto raised her eyebrow.

"I did." She said sarcastic.

"I know, and that's why I am going to challenge you."

Her raised eyebrow moved even higher.

"You need fifteen men to challenge me?" she said "Impressive."

Draco shrugged and took another step towards her.

"Let's make a deal," he said "We fight one to one, if you win you can keep your lousy medicine and I'll leave you alone, but if I win…well I guess there's nothing in it for me because when I win you'll be dead."

He started laughing and so did the rest of his men. Callisto however was not impressed and decided to cheat. She moved her hand up and placed her fist on high speed to his cheek. Draco instantly fell to the ground and his men had stopped laughing.

Draco smirked and stood back on his feet. "You cheat," he said as he pulled out his sword. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

Callisto followed his lead and pulled her sword out as well.

"That's because I'm not a very nice person."

"So I've noticed." Draco replied and immediately attacked her.

Callisto moved her sword up and easily blocked the attack, at the same moment she used her left leg to tackle him but Draco already saw that coming. He moved his leg up and with his free hand he punched her right in the face. Immediately Callisto felt blood dripping from her nose.

She wiped the blood away and smiled. She struck back and smashed her sword towards his chest, off course Draco saw that coming but the force from her attack was enormous and forced him back, Draco lost his balance but he seemed to regain it just in time. Callisto saw that as an opening and placed her knee right in his stomach. She could hear Draco gasp for air, no time to play nice, he was hurt now so she had to finish it quickly. Her hand moved up as she was about to knock him out with the handle of her sword.

And that's when he hit back. Darkness briefly filled her world when Callisto felt a horrible pain at the side of her head. Before she fell to the ground she could hear Angelos scream. Her eyes turned towards him and she saw Angelos being hold by two of Draco's men. Shattering from laughter filled her ears and then Draco grabbed her throat and hauled her up.

"Well, well Callisto, did you find yourself a boyfriend there? I'm almost starting to believe you've gone soft….just like Xena…"

Callisto's view was still woozy, she flickered her eyes and tried to get it straight. She grunted when Draco smashed the handle of his sword in her side. This was it, she had it with him. Callisto moved her hand to her back and reached for a small blade. Without thinking she smashed it right in his arm. A smile moved up on her face when she heard Draco scream out in pain, causing him to let go of her throat.

With her vision still woozy Callisto stood back up, she moved her leg up and let her boot connect with Draco's cheek, followed by a right punch and a roundhouse kick. The warlord span through the air and landed flat on his stomach, before he could make one more move Callisto placed her foot at the injury on his arm. Once again Callisto smiled evilly when Draco screamed out in pain.

Before his men would interfere with their fight Callisto pressed the blade of her sword firmly at his throat, if Draco would make one wrong move it will mean the end of his life.

"Don't you ever compare me with Xena…Draco…she's not even half the woman I am."

"Oh, how few words it takes to piss Callisto off."

Callisto didn't appreciate his words and pressed the tip of her sword in his skin. Draco grimaced from the pain and stopped laughing.

"If you promise to be a nice little man and leave this town I will spare your life, do you think you can do that?"

"Off course, we had a deal, I always keep my promises."

"So I've heard yes…"

The female warrior removed her sword from his throat and took one step back, still she kept her sword aimed at him in case he might not keep his word. Draco slowly got back on his feet. He wiped some dirt from his clothes and put his sword back behind his belt.

"Men, fun is over, we're leaving."

He turned his back to Callisto and found his way out of the village, the other fifteen men were right behind him.

* * *

Next day.

The next morning Callisto had got up early and continued her trip to Athens. After the fight with Draco she hadn't spoken a word with Angelos. She didn't feel quite comfortable with all those villagers who were aiming evil looks at her. They knew now who she was and she was no longer welcome in their village. That's what you get for being evil. People are afraid of you and you get a reputation that is not so easy to get rid of. Maybe when she gets back from her parents she should look for Camilla again, Camilla had already been through all of this and she could be of great help.

"Callisto please wait up."

Her thoughts were disturbed when she recognized Angelos his voice. She didn't bother to stop walking but soon Angelos had caught up with her.

"You shouldn't run that fast Angelos, you're still injured."

"I don't care, why did you leave without me?"

"Excuse me? I can't recall one single moment from yesterday where we agreed to travel together."

"Come on Callisto, you know what I mean."

A sigh left her mouth and she stopped walking, she turned her head towards Angelos and sighed yet again.

"Have you seen those people looking at me? They hate me…and to be honest I can't blame them…"

Now it was Angelos who sighed.

"So you used to be a cold blooded heartless woman, let these people think what they want. You've changed right? That's all that matters."

Callisto locked her blue eyes at Angelos, he really seemed to care about her.

"It doesn't bother you that I used to kill innocent people just for the fun?"

"Off course it bothers me, it's wrong what you did and you destroyed thousands of lives, but what matters is who you are now and right now you have a heart and I'll be more then willing to help you keeping that heart."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him. She only knew Angelos for three days but she already feels comfortable when he's around.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me? I can be a bit cranky sometimes."

Angelos pulled her even closer.

"I'm sure Callisto, I will support you, no matter what happens."

Callisto hugged him "You're a true friend Angelos." She said.

"Why thank you Callisto."

With his arm still wrapped around Callisto, the couple continued their journey to Athens. After a few moments of silence Angelos started talking again.

"Hey Callisto?" Angelos said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Callisto chuckled at his words.

"You're don't know how to use a sword?"

Angelos started to blush. "I never really tried no…" he said.

"Well then, I'll teach you, that way I don't always have to watch your back."

They both started laughing. After Camilla and her family, Callisto has managed to find herself another friend. But they only know each other for three days so Callisto still wants to be careful. But its good to have a companion during her long trip to Athens and it's an opportunity to know him better and to find out if she can really trust him. Right now she has the same feelings about him as she had for Camilla and that has to be a good thing. With these thoughts Callisto wrapped her arm around Angelos and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Finally her life was about to change in the way she wanted and she had Angelos by her side to help her.

* * *

_Okay that's it that was the final chapter….how I didn't disappoint you!_


End file.
